


The Darkest Hour

by KISS1971



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISS1971/pseuds/KISS1971
Summary: Fifteen years after high school Rachel Berry has found the success she wanted, but a dark, shadowy figure isn't so thrilled with her happily ever after. Now a sinister evilness is stalking her and Rachel is fighting for her life. Her friends and family are racing against the clock to find out who is trying to kill her. Can they catch this killer, and convince Finn to return to the USA to protect Rachel from a maniac? Finchel with a full cast ensemble.





	1. Blood

Kurt Hummel sat huddled and alone on a cold hospital floor, his knees drawn up to his chest, his face buried in his arms. He couldn't stop sobbing as horrifying images flashed behind his closed eyes, while his body shook with overwhelming grief. He wanted to believe that this was not happening, that he was somehow caught in a nightmare so real, his mind couldn't tell the difference. Because if this was real, if this was really happening, he didn't know how he would survive, he didn't know if he would even want to. So caught up in his grief, anguish, and denial, he never heard the door open, nor the sound of rushed footsteps, until he was pulled off the floor and strong arms wrapped securely around him.

"Oh God Blaine," he sobbed, unable to stop the tremors that continued to wrack his slight frame. "There was so much blood. So much blood everywhere."

"Its OK Kurt, I've got you" Blaine soothed. "Its going to be OK."

"No, no, it will never be OK again," Kurt sobbed, as the insidious images continued to bombard him. "I'm scared, so damned scared that some doctor will come through those doors with their distant emotions, and professional demeanor, and tell us they did everything they could, but it wasn't enough."

"Kurt, we don't know that," Blaine replied, pulling back a little to make eye contact. The grief and horror he saw swirling in his partner's eyes tore through him, and Blaine began to doubt that all really would be well in the end.

"You weren't there Blaine," Kurt answered, as he stepped out of the warm cocoon of Blaine's embrace. "You didn't see that room, everything torn, shredded and blood. All that blood, no one could survive after having lost that much blood."

"Kurt, Blaine." They turned in unison to see Kurt's father and stepmother Carole, make their way into the waiting room. Kurt didn't hesitate, he flung himself into his father's arms, needing his strength, his comfort, as a new round of sobs overtook him.

"What is going on? Tell us what happened," Burt said, taking in his son's disheveled appearance, and the blood that stained his shirt and pants.

"How about we all sit down," Carole said calmly, leading them over to a set of chairs.

"I don't know where to begin," Kurt said, his voice raspy from all the crying. "This all seems surreal, like its happening to some one else, like on of our damn performances and I'm waiting for the applause to let me know that I can take my bow."

"The beginning is usually the best place," Carole replied, taking Kurt's icy cold hands into her own. She was so proud of him, of the man that he had grown into. She would have moved heaven and earth to spare him this kind of pain, and the look in his eyes let her know that he knew it, and that he loved her just as much.

"We get a lot of mail," Kurt began, his voice wooden, his eyes empty of the spark that made him so animated. "Fans can be a little over zealous at times in their devotion, lavishing praise and gifts on their favorite performer. There was no way we could read it, or respond to all of it ourselves, so Artie hired some one to do it for us."

"Where is Artie?" His father asked, drawing Kurt's attention.

"He stayed at the theater to answer any questions the police have," Blaine replied. "Quinn is on her way there now, as ARK 's legal representative she wants to be present when any of us have to give a statement, or be questioned by the authorities."

"For the most part, our fan mail is innocuous," Kurt continued. "There are a few fans who are overzealous, but still harmless. We have a few that have strayed into the fanatic category, but not in a dark, malicious way. Any mail that seems threatening, is copied and then forwarded to our security team so that any potential threat could be evaluated."

"Several months ago, a series of letters arrived for each of us from the same individual. At first they seemed normal, with things like, good luck, you guys are fantastic, your performances are inspiring. The second set of letters were the same, except for one. It was more specific and targeted straight at Rachel. After the second set of letters, she was the only one to continue getting correspondents from this person."

"Do you remember what they said?" Carole asked.

"It was hard to forget some of them," Blaine replied. "There were things like, "You don't give credit where credit is due. "You should thank all the people who helped you get to where you are now."

"You're an ungrateful bitch, and one day...won't be soon enough," Kurt took over, when Blaine chocked up. "The standing ovations will not be yours for much longer."

"It was variations on the same theme, over and over," Kurt said. "The letters were always written in red ink, the writing style calligraphy, the paper heavy vellum and the envelope wax sealed, with an image of Bacchus stamped into the wax."

"Let me guess," Burt interrupted him, with a wry smile. "Knowing Rachel the way we do, she refused to believe that any one would want to hurt her. You maybe, but definitely not her."

Kurt gave a mirthless, little smile as he shook his head. "She felt like we were blowing it all out of proportion; after all, it was only letters, all received on the same day of the week, week after week. Nothing gruesome, no graphic pictures, no dead flowers, just words she would say."

"Artie, and the security team wanted her to have a personal bodyguard," Blaine said. "I thought the two of them were going to come to blows over that. She adamantly refused having a guard, and to maintain both their business and personal relationships, Artie backed down."

"But he went ape shit crazy when he saw the last letter," Kurt said, his voice so low, they had to move closer to hear him. "I've only ever seen him this mad once; we were still in high school, and then again last week. He was furious with her, said she was taking risks by not giving the situation the attention it required."

Kurt fell completely silent, his head dropping forward, his hands coming up to cover his face. Nobody said anything, each lost in their thoughts for the moment, needing the silence to regain their composure and come to terms with what might be coming.

"The last letter," Blaine began, then stopped as the words froze in his throat. He clutched at Kurt's hands, squeezing so hard his knuckles turned white. "It said, _Rachel, since you don't know what your heart is for, or how properly to use it; I'll come take it from you and keep it somewhere safe."_

"That's how I found her," Kurt sobbed, clinging to his father. "The room was in shambles, there was blood, so much blood, and...and..OH MY GOD!"

Burt tried to pull his son into his arms, but Kurt broke free of him, and began rapidly pacing back and forth, pulling at his hair, and trying desperately, so desperately to erase those God awful images from his mind. He didn't know if he could handle this, if he was capable of retaining any of his rational mind as long as the images were ingrained behind his closed eyes. He heard his father stand, and felt those strong hands grab his arms, bringing him to a stop. He opened his eyes, and looked into his father's face and then crumbled.

"She was laying on the floor of her dressing room, chaos all around her," he said in voice not unlike that of small child's. "Blood everywhere, and a knife, a knife buried so deep into her chest, I swore it pinned her to the floor."

"It's OK now Kurt," his father said trying to calm him. "She's in one of the best hospitals in the world. Rachel will be alright now, you did good getting her help in time. It will all be alright, it has to be alright. She's a fighter, son. Rachel would never give up, and we won't give up on her either."

"She was conscious when I found her," Kurt said, his voice small, toneless. "I was so scared she was going to die right in front of me, and that I couldn't save her. When I got to her, she looked so broken, struggling to take even the smallest of breaths. Her eyes were wide, unblinking, her lips barely moving and when I leaned in closer I could just barely hear her what she was saying."

"What was she saying Kurt?" His stepmother asked, taking one of his icy cold hands into her own.

 _"Finn,"_ Kurt replied as tears slid down his cheeks. "All she said was his name over and over. _Finn, Finn, Finn."_


	2. Sweat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two of my Glee fanfic. I guess if you've made it to this chapter, then something must have caught your attention in chapter one. There is a dream sequence in this chapter which is depicted in italics. Thanks for reading and enjoy!!

Finn Hudson dropped wearily onto a small, white iron chair at a little French Bistro outside his hotel, and tried not to see the city of love through the eyes of a cynical man. He wasn't here for himself, but for his best friend and the greatest God-daughter a man could have; especially if said man knew he would never have a child of his own.

They had spent the last three weeks on a whirl wind tour of Europe, a graduation gift to Beth before she started Julliard in late August, and a respite for him before he decided where the team was heading next. They had so many offers, so many people wanting their help, and he knew that for every job they took, there would be five or more they had to refuse. He tried not to think about the ones they refused, he knew down that path was bitterness and regret; it was the path that had claimed his father's sanity and ultimately his life.

Paris in spring time was truly something to behold, but not for a man like him. Not just because he was hardened, or jaded, or had seen too much depravity to appreciate the wonder that was Paris; but simply because he was no longer able to love with the depth of passion that made Paris sparkle and appeal to lovers. He had let that kind of love go, and it had never returned. Men like him should not be allowed into the genteel cities of places like Paris, Milan or Venice. He gave a small wry smile, and a shake of his head as he thought back to the gondola ride along Venice's Grand Canal, and the apoplexy of their gondolier. He was sure the poor man would have thrown them bodily into the canal, if he could have just figured out how to do so without ending up in the water right along with them.

Finn didn't so much as bat an eyelash when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, and watched as Noah slid into the chair next to him. "Layla's worried about you," his friend said, as he drank the last of Finn's coffee.

"Says your antsy, unfocused, not sleeping," Noah continued, looking Finn in the eye. "I said she must be talking about some other guy, because Finn Hudson hasn't been antsy since junior high school, is focused on one thing, and sleeps like a baby every chance he gets."

"She just wants to know where we are headed," Finn replied.

"Yeah," Noah quipped, shaking his head in agreement. "But the tricky part is, does she mean which job are we taking, or your relationship with her?"

"Well neither matters to me," Sam said, grinning as he took the seat next to Noah. "I am New York bound in the morning, and don't plan to see either of your ugly faces for the next six months."

"No dumb shit while you escort my daughter back to her grandparents," Noah said, leveling a hard look at the younger man.

"Beth and her friend are in good hands," Sam said, shooting Noah a mischievous grin as he stood. "I'm leaving you ladies, as we have a flight that leaves at some ungodly hour in the morning."

"I'll head up with you," Noah replied. "Want to spend a little more time with Beth before she leaves. Can't believe my baby girl is heading to Julliard."

"Finn, do you have your phone?" Sam asked, as he and Noah turned to go into the hotel.

"Never leave home without it," Finn answered, waving the little black phone in the air.

"Is it turned on?" Noah asked.

"Always," was Finn's reply.

He watched as his friends disappeared into the hotel, and then turned his attention back to the people who, unlike him, were enjoying Paris at night. He had lost that carefree spirit that so many people walking through the streets seemed to have. His world didn't really allow for carefree, or sentimentally, or any soft emotion for that matter. His job was life or death, everyday of the week, every week of the year; and he really needed to get his head out of his ass, and pick a new job. There was never a shortage of jobs for them, it was all the ones they couldn't take that bothered him; bothered him all the way to his soul.

The small hand that softly touched his shoulder brought him out of his dark thoughts, and he looked up into a face that was at once familiar, yet oddly different. His god-daughter gazed down at him with eyes so like her mother, she took Finn back fifteen years to high school. Beth was a carbon copy of Quinn Fabray at this age, but she had none of Quinn's manipulative nature.

"Puck sent me to rescue you," she said smiling at him. "But its more to rescue him. Layla is giving him grief, and he says you need to bring your sorry ass in to deal with her, before he does something stupid."

"I have a mind to leave them to killing each other," Finn said with a barely suppressed grin.

"Although not a bad idea," Beth replied. "We would then have to spend countless hours with the authorities, something I'm sure you would like to avoid."

Finn surprised himself as he laughed out loud. Getting up, he pulled her to him for a quick hug, then steered them both towards the hotel entrance. She grabbed onto his arm, and began to chatter about the plans for her summer, before she started Julliard. When he looked at her, he saw Quinn, and when he thought of Quinn, he thought of high school, and no...NO! He slammed that mental door shut; there were somethings he never allowed back into the sunlight.

Beth hugged him again when they reached her room, and he waited until she was safely inside before walking the last few steps to his own set of rooms. He stepped silently into the sitting area, quickly ascertaining that it was empty and head towards the bedroom. He noticed that the door adjoining his suite to Noah's was closed, meaning his friend had managed to escape Layla's clutches. He walked into the darkening bedroom, and spied her sitting on the balcony, talking animatedly into her cell phone. When she became aware of his presence, she quickly ended her call, and walked into the room.

"Don't start Layla," he said, hoping to head off an argument. That hoped died when her saw fire flash into her green eyes.

"Damn it Finn," she said, tossing her phone onto the bed. "You've been gone for hours, the phone has been ringing off the hook. The team wants to know when and where we are heading, and there's nothing to tell them. Do you know why there's nothing to tell them? Do you Finn?"

He looked at her in silence, knowing that, more than anything else, this would piss her off. His silence would be like a red flag in the face of an angry bull, and she would charge.

"Because you can't pull your head out of your ass long enough to decide on a job," she all but screamed at him. "You're so damned preoccupied, and that lack of focus is costing some one their life."

"Are you done?" Finn asked, when she paused to catch her breath. He could feel the anger and rage that was pouring off of her. Her body was trembling violently from her emotions, and at that moment, he realized that he didn't care.

"No," came her quiet reply. "I am not done, but I don't think anything I say right now would make a difference."

"Fine then," he said, as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto a chair. He kicked off his boots, then stripped off his jeans and boxers, tossing them with his shirt. He suppressed a grin at her sharp intake of breath, as he climbed naked into the king sized bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, gazing at him with desire blazing in her eyes. "We still need a decision on your part..."

"It can wait until morning," Finn interrupted. "You said I haven't been sleeping; so I'm going to sleep," Finn answered, as he relaxed and let sweet oblivion claim him.

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_"Finn. The universe awaits your answer Finn Hudson."_

_Finn jolted awake as a cool hand brushed across the back of his neck, and a voice he hadn't heard in years, gently beckoned him to open his eyes. He wasn't sure what he expected, but the sight before him made his heart ache and caused his stomach to knot. Rachel Berry stood on the stage at McKinley High School, gazing at him with pain etched on her face, and a love so strong that it radiated from her in waves._

_"Rachel," her name escaped from him, and he desperately wanted to grab it back. He had taken everything about her, about them, about what they shared, as well as his gut wrenching love for her, and buried it deep within himself. He hadn't allowed any of it to escape, to come back to the surface, for if it had, he knew he wouldn't be able to survive without her, and he never wanted to be the thing that stood in her way, never wanted her to look at him with bitterness or regret._

_"Oh my," she said, her voice washing over him in waves, soothing his shattered heart, and drowning his body in an intense wave of heat and desire. He flushed, then smiled wryly, as she took a step back and subjected him to a slow, yet thorough perusal._

_"I'd say the last fifteen years have definitely been good to you," she breathed, reaching out to touch him._

_"No," he said, stepping out of her reach. He saw the pain his withdrawal caused her, and he mentally kicked himself._

_"Its a dream," he rasped, looking at a face that was at once familiar, yet remarkably different from the girl he had fallen in love with. "I know its a dream, and I'm afraid if you touch me, if I touch you...,"he had to stop, as feelings he had not allowed himself to feel, broke through their barriers and engulfed him._

_He silently cursed himself. He had believed that the years, the distance and barriers that he had erected, would have dulled, and eventually erased what Rachel Berry had meant to him. He made himself believe that all consuming love wasn't realistic, and with enough time, he and his wayward body would forget what this girl, this woman did to him._

_"If I touch you, and by God, I really want to touch you," he said on a shaky breath. " I'm afraid I'll wake up, and waking up is not something I want to do right now. The things I want to do to you are probably illegal in the free world; damn they're probably illegal the world over."_

_The smile on her face could rival the sun, it crept in to all the dark places of his soul, and reminded him of what it was to really feel alive. It made him want to sing, to dance, to do anything, just so she would continue to smile at him. He wanted her, had always wanted, and would always want her; but now more than ever, he didn't know if he deserved her._

_He watched as she glanced over her shoulder, as if something had caught her attention, something only she could see. He saw waves of pain, exhaustion, and something else, something sinister mar her beautiful face. She turned away from him, looking, listening intently to something or some one else, and then she glanced at him, her eyes filled with sorrow, trepidation, and then conviction. He saw the moment she reached some monumental decision, squared her shoulders, and moved closer to him._

_"Do you remember what you said in the car at the train station?" She asked, steadily closing the distance between them. "You asked me to surrender."_

_He nodded in affirmation, not wanting to relive that day. He'd rather go to hell and back, before living through that again._

_"You said we were going to let the universe do its thing," she said, talking rapidly. "That if we were meant to be together; we would be together."_

_He felt her words rip through him, catapulting him back fifteen years, back to the train station, back to the eighteen year old boy who had loved her enough to let her go. The man he was today wanted to strangle that boy. What had they lost when he forced her to let go, where would they be if he had held on?_

_"Well," she said, bringing his attention back to her, back to the now. "We've been given all the time we are going to get, and we now stand at a crossroad in the universe, a crossroad in both our lives."_

_Finn watched as images of her flashed in front of him. Rachel at eighteen getting on the train to New York, at twenty-two graduating from NYADA, at twenty-five receiving an Obie Award, at twenty-seven receiving the Drama Desk award, at thirty receiving her first Tony Award, at thirty-one receiving two Tony Awards, and now. Standing before him now, beautiful, confident, successful, amazing, and his. His if he wanted her, his if he is willing to surrender._

_"Surrender," she whispered, brushing her lips gently across his. "You must choose, time is running out, and the path is up to you. Finn, don't stop believing in us."_

_He felt her pull out of his arms, take a small step back, and then place her hand on his chest, right over his heart. The jolt that slammed into him, rocked him on his feet, and sent his body air borne. Time seemed to stand still, and he looked at the stage where they had both been standing. She was gone, she had touched him, and now she was...wait, no she wasn't gone. She was laying on the stage, still, pale, and a pool of dark liquid slowly forming around her. He saw the knife, realized the liquid was blood, and before he could get his mind to accept what he was seeing, he felt an electric volt slam through his body, and he crashed to the floor._

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Finn jerked awake, his heart pounding, and his chest heaving like a freight train. He was drenched in sweat, and an icy fear coursed through him. He registered several things simultaneously, the sun was rising, the large flat screen TV was on, the volume silenced, and Layla drinking her morning coffee as she talked animatedly on her cell phone.

It had been a dream, just a dream. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, his eyes momentarily closing, when the door to the bedroom slammed open, and Noah charged in, his face pale and drawn.

"What the hell," Layla exclaimed not happy with Noah's intrusion. He gave her a dark, dangerous look that stopped whatever she had been about to say. He grabbed the remote for the TV, and turned the sound on.

"I am standing in front of the Imperial Theater her in New York, which was the scene of a heinous crime earlier this evening," stated a smartly dressed, female reporter. "Details are still sketchy right now, but it seems that Broadway is reeling in the after shocks of what seems to be the murder of Rachel Berry."

Finn felt his whole world begin to implode with each of the reporter's words. He could see that Noah was saying something to him, but he could hear him, couldn't hear anything through the thunderous roar of his heart. Dead. Rachel. Rachel Berry was dead, murdered. His mind screamed in shock, denial, rage, and he grabbed the remote from Noah and threw it at the TV, shattering the screen.

"Where the hell is my phone?" He roared at Layla, barely controlling his anger.

"I...I...," she stammered, looking at him with terror. "I turned it off."

"We have a problem," Santana said, as she burst through the double doors to the waiting room. Quinn and Artie were right behind her, and they were visibly shaken. Santana looked quickly around the room, spying the remote to the TV, she grabbed it, and hit power.

"I am standing in front of the Imperial Theater her in New York, which was the scene of a heinous crime earlier this evening," stated a smartly dressed, female reporter. "Details are still sketchy at best, but it seems that Broadway is reeling after a vicious attack on one of it's favorite leading ladies, Rachel Berry."

The room went deathly silent, all eyes riveted to the TV, fixed on the reporter's words.

"We haven't been able to confirm the details, but it seems that Miss Berry was attacked in her dressing room and has sustained critical, possibly even fatal injuries."

"Kurt," his father said. "Call your brother, call him before he sees this on the news. I don't know if he will finally come home, but when he hears this, it will break him. And there's no telling what he will do if he thinks she may be dead."


	3. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have dropped in to read my fanfiction. In this chapter I am introducing a mystery character who's dialogue and or thoughts will be in italics. If you have a moment, please let me know what you think so far. Enjoy!!

"Details are sketchy surrounding the events that transpired here at Broadway's Imperial Theater," announced the young, female reporter. "As you can see behind me, fans of Broadway's darling, Rachel Berry have been gathering, leaving tributes, and small tokens of their affection throughout the early morning hours."

"Suni, can you confirm the rumors that Rachel Berry was indeed killed inside the theater, following her performance earlier this evening?"

"Ms. Berry's condition has yet to be released, and the police are not issuing any statements at this time," the female reporter answered into her mic. "What I can tell you, is that several witnesses say an ambulance left the scene some hours ago, presumably with Ms. Berry inside."

"That was Suni Price, reporting live from The Imperial Theater," said the anchorman, as he turned back towards the camera and his co-anchor. "Our thoughts and prayers go out to Miss Berry and her family. In other news..."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Voices roared through his head, making it difficult for him to think rationally. Rachel Berry was NOT dead, no matter what that reporter insinuated, stupid cow that she was. He could not abide stupid people. He knew Rachel wasn't dead, the blow to the back of her head would bleed like crazy, but it was non life threatening . Her lung may have collapsed from the knife wound, but it would have missed her heart, the plan had never been to kill her, but she had to accept that he was the only man for her. He was angry that he had to punish her, but she had brought it on herself, she should have never thrown his gifts away. Damn it, damn it, damn it; why couldn't she do things the easy way, he loved her for Christ's sake._

_He grabbed his head, and began to pace furiously, as the crescendo in his head roared louder, causing pain to explode behind his closed eyes. Why couldn't she see that he loved her more, more than any of her friends, her fans, more than him? She thought her secrets were safe, that no one knew she silently, and fervently wished the he would come back; but he knew, he knew it was what she desired. He had to show her the errors of her thoughts, to prove to her that no matter what happened, Finn Hudson was never coming back, that Hudson no longer cared about her, that he never really had. If the man had truly loved her, he would have come back and claimed her a long time ago. Rachel Berry was not some one you let go of, ever._

_He used the remote to activate the flat screens mounted on the wall, and felt a moment of relief as Rachel's face filled 8 screens in vivid technicolor. He flipped through hundreds of videos he had uploaded to a special server, settling on not one her performances, but one of Finn Hudson's. God, he hated that bastard, hated everything about him, especially how much Rachel loved him. She should love him like that, only him._

_The voices in his head screamed louder, and louder, as Finn's voice boomed from the stereo surround system, drowning out all thought, turning him into a wild animal. "And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night; You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl." He screamed loudly, repeatedly hitting his head with his fist in a bid to regain some modicum of control. "I wish that I had Jessie's girl, where can I find a woman like that." The blackness was spreading faster, as Hudson continued to sing and images of Rachel flashed on the screens. He knew that it would only be moments before he succumbed to the darkness that was rushing in on him, and as he began to fall to the floor, the voices in his head went silent, and his last thought was, Yeah Finn, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, too._

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

An eerie sort of silence had settled over the small group of friends standing in a hospital waiting room, watching as Suni Price recounted the events of the previous night; their previous night. This was not how they usually end a performance night; they usually had a nightcap in one of their dressing rooms, confirmed meetings for the next day and left for the night. Sometimes a couple of them would go out for a bite to eat, or brainstorm their next project. Ending things with one of them knocking on death's door; that didn't happen all that often.

"Are any of you family of Miss Rachel Berry?"

Everyone's attention turned from the news broadcast to the three gentlemen standing just inside the doorway of the waiting room.

"I don't think they send three doctors in to tell you that they did everything they could," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"No, they don't," said the man in the middle, a small weary smile playing on his lips.

"How about we all take a seat," he said, gently herding the group into chairs. He glanced back to the TV, and breathed a sigh of relief when Santana hit the power button, blessedly cutting off the reporter's high pitched voice.

"Rachel's not dead?" Kurt asked in a tentative voice. Exhaustion and grief had sapped all the strength he had, and he leaned heavily into Blaine for support. It had been a long day, any day that they performed was grueling, add in the events of the last few hours, and it was a miracle that he hadn't slipped into unconsciousness.

"No," they answered simply.

"Let's get the introductions out of the way," the older doctor replied.

"Dr. Everly here is a trauma surgeon," he said indicating the doctor to his right. "He was the first to asses Ms. Berry when she was brought into the Emergency Room"

"Dr. Morgan," he said, gesturing to the man on his left. "Is a Neurologist."

"And I'm Dr. Basso, a Cardiothoracic surgeon," he said, inclining his head.

"Are any of you family members of Ms. Berry?" Dr Everly asked.

"Not technically," Blaine answered. "Her parents are currently making their way here from California."

"Kurt and Artie, are her business partners, and in the event that her parents are unavailable, Rachel has entrusted them to make decisions on her behalf," Quinn interjected.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kurt asked, his voice trembling with suppressed emotion.

"She's in serious, but stable condition," Dr. Morgan answered. "She suffered a blow to the back of her head, hard enough to have possibly rendered her unconscious. There is a deep laceration along the back of her head, which required sutures and staples."

"Her skull was fractured..."

"Oh my God!" Santana exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I will personally hunt down the bastard who did this to her."

She was so vehement, that Dr. Morgan paused a little taken aback by the fierceness in her voice. He believed that she was quite capable of following through on her threat, and he pitied any who got in her way.

"Santana, calm down," a man said in a low voice, catching her in his arms when she tried to stride pass him, and out the door he had just walked through. "We are all upset, and we all want to take this bastard apart, but right now, Rachel needs us here, all of us."

"You're right," she acquiesced, allowing him to pull her closer into his embrace. "I apologize doctor, please continue."

Dr. Morgan took a steadying breath, and the continued. "As bad as it sounds, the skull fracture is not of much significance, and her CT scans show no signs of bleeding or swelling in the brain. A blow of this magnitude though can have some lingering effects, but those won't become apparent until she awakens."

"Her most significant injury is the knife would," Dr. Basso said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Rachel is alive right now, because you didn't pull that knife out when you found her." He said, directing that statement to Kurt.

"You did the one thing that dramatically increased her chances of survival," he continued. "The knife missed her heart, and not by much. It pierced her left lung, causing it to collapse, and was putting pressure on her aorta. If you had pulled the knife out, there is a good chance it would have severed her aorta, and she would have bled out quickly."

Stunned silence enveloped the room as the magnitude of what could have happened hung in the air. One little mistake, and they would have been planning a funeral instead of a vigil. Rachel could have died in Kurt's arms, but because he had known what to do, she still had a fighting chance.

"Didn't think those lessons Finn forced me through would actually pay off," Kurt said with a shaky laugh, as he collapsed back against Blaine.

"When can we see her?" Carole asked, wiping away the tears that refused to stop.

"She's currently in post-op," Dr. Morgan answered. "She will be moved to the ICU on the fifth floor. There is a family waiting room there, and once she has been settled, a staff member will take you to see her."

They all rose, taking turns thanking the doctors, hugging each other, and trying valiantly not to cry. It was a losing battle for some, especially Quinn, who had to beat back her emotions while dealing with the police, and media. Blaine, noticing her distress, pulled her into his arms, before she hit the floor, her whole body shaking with her sobs.

"Kurt," Carole said, turning to her step-son. "Some one needs to make that call, some one has to tell him."

"I don't think I can," Kurt replied. "I promised him, promised that I would always look out for her, always be there for her."

"And you have Kurt," Carole said, stroking a lock of his hair out of his face. "You've been her best friend, her confidant, her business partner, the rock of her support network. You've been with her every step of the way on this road that you all chose. Finn can't, won't blame you for what has happened; but its time for him, for both of them to accept that life is to short, and can be easily taken away. They need to put the last 15 years behind them, and either get on with their lives together, and let each other go."

"In other words," Kurt said, a small, weary smile hovering on his lips. "Its time for him to shit, or get off the pot."

"You are so eloquent," his father said, shaking his head. "Would never know that you were a Tony Award winner."

"Or the son of a US Senator," Blaine quipped, handing Kurt his phone, while still rubbing Quinn's back.

Kurt looked at the small, black and purple phone that Rachel had given him for his birthday. They were not available on the open market yet, prototypes that they were testing for her father's design team. They were powered by solar ink technology, and could get a signal anywhere on the planet. They often joked that it could also get a signal in hell, whenever Santana answered or used her phone. No words had been needed between them, when Rachel had left his apartment six months ago, leaving behind three shrink wrapped boxes.

Kurt took a deep breath, felt Blaine's hand on his arm, Quinn's fingers entwining with his, Santana at his back, and Artie sitting in front of him. He felt the support, and love of these people who surrounded him, knew they would walk to hell and back for each other. It was time for them, all of them to stand together, to protect Rachel.

Just as he was about to open the phone, it vibrated, and began playing, "We Are the Champions."

He put the phone to his ear, and in a voice jagged with grief and exhaustion said, "Hello Finn..."


	4. Live Like You Were Dying

Finn felt his whole world begin to implode with each of the reporter's words. He could see that Noah was saying something to him, but he couldn't hear him, couldn't hear anything through the thunderous roar of his heart. Dead. Rachel. Rachel Berry was dead, murdered. His mind screamed in shock, denial, rage, and he grabbed the remote from Noah and threw it at the TV, shattering the screen.

"Where the hell is my phone?" He roared at Layla, barely controlling his anger.

"I...I...," she stammered, looking at him with panic in her eyes. She had never seen Finn act this way, lose his temper in a show of uncontrolled violence. "I turned it off."

Silence. Complete, and utter silence filled the room, as Finn looked at the woman standing in front of him, fear in her eyes, and tremors shaking her body. His heart hammered painfully in his chest, as if it was trying to break free, and his mind went numb, first with shock, then denial. He closed his eyes in an effort to regain some modicum of sanity, and to stabilize his equilibrium, before he ended up doing something he would not only regret, but would have him spending the rest of his life behind bars.

"You...you were," Layla stammered, stunned by Finn's reaction. "You were finally sleeping. I didn't want to wake you, so I turned the phone off."

Her words were coming fast in an attempt to hide her fear. She had never seen him like this, he was always so calm, unflappable, and with a confidence that was never mistaken as arrogance. He was a man who knew he was good at his job, a leader who never asked any one to do something he wasn't willing to do himself. Layla had counted herself lucky when he hired her seven years ago, and when she became his lover two years past, she thought she had hit the jackpot. She thought she knew everything about this man she planned to marry, but this was a side of him she had never witnessed.

"Give. Me. My. Phone," he growled at her.

His anger washed over her, a living, breathing force, that felt like red hot needles all over her body. She took a small, hesitant step away from him, her fight or flight response leaning heavily towards flight. Layla slowly held out the small, black phone to him, and when he grabbed it, she jumped backed, putting some distance between them.

Finn looked at his phone for several seconds, his heart beating so fast, he could barely breathe. It couldn't be over, she could not be gone, dead, murdered. He closed his eyes, but snapped them back open when images of her flashed through his brain. He looked at the phone again, and ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"Oh God," he said, his voice little more than a whisper. "This can't be happening, it just can't be. I dreamed about her, saw her, touched her; that can't have been our final goodbye."

"You want me to make the call?" Puck asked, closing the distance between them. Finn looked into his friend's eyes, and saw the same disbelief, and anguish that was coursing through him. He nodded once, and handed the phone to Puck.

He knew the next few moments were going to irrevocably change his life forever. He didn't know if he could live in a world that didn't have Rachel in it. He thought he'd have more time, that they would have more time, to get it right. Finn held his breath as Puck turned on the phone, pressed a few numbers, then put it to his ear. He wasn't a religious man, far from it, but he prayed to every single God known to man, willing to trade his life, his very soul, just to hear that she was still with them.

"Hello Finn," Kurt said, exhaustion making his voice jagged.

"Not Finn," Puck answered.

"Puck," Kurt hesitated for a brief moment before continuing. "Is he with you?"

"Yes," he answered, his eyes never breaking contact with Finn's. "What the hell is going on Kurt. All the news stations here are reporting that..."

"She's not dead," Kurt said, quickly cutting him off.

"Then what the fuck Kurt?" Puck asked, his voice turning gruff with relief, and a little bit of accusation. "Is this someone's idea of a joke, cause let me tell you, its not fucking funny. My daughter is near inconsolable, Sam is flipping out trying to get in touch with Mercedes, and Finn...I don't even want to go there."

"Damn it Puck, shut up for a freaking minute," Kurt said. "While Rachel might not be dead, she is in the ICU unit, because some lunatic wants her dead. Her friends, her family, the people most important to her, are here, right here where she needs them, and boy is she going to need all of us. And you might say, "Why? Why does she need all the support, love and security that her friends can offer her? Because bottom line dammit, some on is TRYING TO FUCKING KILL HER!"

Stunned silence, both in the waiting room, and a hotel room in Paris, fell after Kurt's rant. No one was really surprised by Kurt's angry words, or how he felt; they all felt that way. The surprise was in the fact that he had finally said something about it; he had stood as the buffer between not only Finn and Rachel, but Finn and almost everyone else. He looked around the room, stunned and admiring faces greeted him, and instead of his usual blush to hide his embarrassment, he gave an indifferent smile, and a small shrug of his shoulders. He hadn't meant to lose it, but it had been one hell of a night, and he had been pushed far past his levels for tolerance, mediation, and patience.

"She needs us Puck," Kurt said, his voice flat as the fight left him. "She needs all of us, and more than ever, more than any other time in her life, she needs him. As far as she is concerned, Finn Hudson set the stars, the moon, and the sun; he's probably the only one on the planet she would listen to. Doesn't matter that he broke her heart. So he has to decide, is he going to man up, and be here for her, or take that final step out of her life forever?"

Kurt was unaware that the call had been placed on speaker, and the three occupants of Finn's room were all hearing his words. Puck was pretty sure Layla was having her so organized, and perfectly planned life rocked to its very foundations. When he had tried to give her a little advise concerning Finn Hudson a few years ago, she pretty much told him to mind his own fucking business. The crazy woman thought he was warning her off Finn, so he could have a shot at her himself; he was trying really hard not to gloat, but knew he was failing miserably.

Puck glanced at Finn, and immediately wanted to throw the phone at him. Hearing that Rachel was not dead, Finn had sat down hard on the bed, relief flooding his whole body. But now Puck saw the determined set to Finn's jaw, and a smoldering anger lighting his eyes. Finn Hudson didn't like being cast as the bad guy in the tableau that was his, and Rachel's story; no matter that he was the bad guy. He saw himself as the one who felt her dreams were what mattered, and that he didn't want to be what stood between her and those dreams. Idiot was too stubborn to realize that those dreams had been fulfilled, and all Rachel Berry wanted now, was someone to share that success with. All she wanted was Finn Hudson.

"Puck?" Kurt asked, after the silence had stretched longer than anticipated.

"I can't speak for him," Puck answered, taking the call off speaker. "Sam is re-booking the flight, and adding me to the reservation, so we should hopefully be in New York late afternoon, or early evening by your time."

After a few more minutes of conversation, Puck ended the call, and the sat the phone on a table. He looked at his best friend for several minutes, trying, and failing to ascertain what was going through Finn's mind. He wanted to slap the shit out of him, or at the very least, shake some sense into him, but he knew neither action would actually help.

"So you're going to New York," it wasn't a question, more like a confirmation of facts.

"And you aren't?" Puck asked, watching his friend very closely.

"It's probably better for all involved for me to stay here," Finn replied. "I can pick the next job, and start getting everything..."

"Stop," Puck said sharply, cutting Finn off. "You're just going to continue, business as usual?" Puck stared at his friend, a blinding, red hot anger beginning to simmer in his veins. He couldn't believe that Finn was going to pretend everything was fine, and continue his self imposed exile.

"Why not?" Finn asked. "I'm sure between her parents, my parents, Kurt, and everyone else, it will all work itself out."

"It will all work itself out," Puck said softly, incredulity evident in every word. "Finn, you are a fucking moron, you know that?"

Puck could feel the tension vibrating between them, and he knew, he just knew they were headed for a very ugly fight. The two of them had been friends for more years than he could count, and after some of the shit he had pulled, he was surprised their friendship had survived at all. But now, right now, he knew that they were about to say, and probably do things that would finally destroy their relationship.

"What can I possibly do for her, that the others can't do?" Finn asked, standing up to face Puck squarely.

"Oh, I don't know," Puck retorted sarcastically. "Maybe be there for her when she wakes up. Or how about, letting her know that you still think about her, every God damned second, of every God damned day. Oh wait, wait, I got a good one; you could let her know you love her, that you loved her fifteen years ago, that you love her now, that you will love her fifteen years from now, that you will love her forever."

Puck stopped at Layla's sharp intake of breath. He had forgotten her presence in the room, and for a moment, a very brief moment, he felt a twinge of guilt, and sympathy for what she had heard, and what she was about to witness. But he damn sure wasn't going to back down from this fight to spare her any hurt that his words might inflict.

"Then there's, how did Kurt put it?" Puck said, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Got it, some one is TRYING TO FUCKING KILL HER! And maybe, just maybe you could drop everything in your life to go to New York, and stand between her, and whoever this bastard is. You could protect her, as any devoted man would do for the woman he loves."

Puck realized that he didn't want to fight about this, that he shouldn't have to. That as soon as they found out Rachel had been hurt, that she was in trouble, Finn would be doing what the rest of them were doing; running straight for New York, in the fastest way possible. He felt his daughter slip her small hand into his, and he looked over his shoulder, to see Sam standing right behind him, understanding blazing like blue fire in the younger man's eyes.

The small group made its way to the door,and just before leaving, Puck stopped looked at his daughter, then looked back at his friend. "You know what's so damn funny about this, she'll be the only one to forgive you. And do you know why? Because she loves you, and she has never stopped believing in you."


	5. Gin and Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my Glee fanfic. Chapter 5 is now available for your reading pleasure and since I have a nice, lazy weekend planned, Chapters 6 & 7 will probably go up as well. I don't usually ask for comments, but if you have any please feel free to leave them (I think writers just REALLY love comments). Thanks for stopping in and enjoy!!

"You look like you lost your best friend."

Finn turned slightly to see Jack Sullivan, his team's demolitions expert, slide into the chair next to his. He had been trying, unsuccessfully, to drown his pain, and guilt in a bottle of gin. He had let them walk out the door, he hadn't said a word, hadn't tried to stop them, hadn't tried to join them, what kind of friend did that make him?

"I probably did," Finn replied tossing back the contents of his glass.

After they left, Finn had stood for several minutes, looking at the door, and fighting an internal battle on what was the best thing for him to do. He wanted to go to New York, wanted it more than anything else, but he was afraid. He was afraid that there was no way to recapture what he and Rachel had, and he was more than a little terrified that she wouldn't even want to try.

"Knowing your best friend as I do," Jack said, as he signaled the bartender for another round. "I'm not so sure that is a bad thing. But, this seems like more than you and Noah at odds with each other."

"You have no idea," Finn replied, tossing back another shot of gin.

"Then clue me in," Jack said simply.

"The story is a bit long," Finn said, glancing at his friend.

"Unless you've picked the next job, I don't think we have anywhere pressing to be," Jack retorted, as he returned Finn's gaze. "Confession is good for the soul."

Finn took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then exhaled. He was about to rip off the scar that had formed over his heart, and let down all the walls he had built around everything that was Rachel Berry. He hadn't talked about Rachel to anyone in the past fifteen years, and both Puck, and Sam had respected his wishes, and neither had mentioned her, or what she was doing in her life.

"An old friend is in trouble," Finn said so quietly, Jack had to lean closer to catch his words. "Seems some one is trying to kill her."

"Noah is upset that you didn't drop everything, and head out with him, and Sam," Jack said,nodding his head in understanding.

"Pretty much," Finn agreed. "They don't understand, its not as simple as seems, at least not to me, and probably not to Rachel."

"Why not?" Jack asked. He casually reached over, moved the shot glasses from in front of Finn, and replaced them with a steaming mug of coffee. "What could you have done that makes you believe your friend wouldn't want you there?"

"I forced her to get on a train to New York, and chase her dreams," he answered, absently taking a sip of hot coffee.

"I'm having a hard time comprehending how helping some one to chase their dreams would be an unforgivable act," Jack said.

"When Rachel got in my car fifteen years ago, she believed we were on our way to get married," Finn explained. "How can I expect her to forgive me for that betrayal?"

"Ah, so a bit more here than you just helping a friend take those first tentative steps towards fulfilling a dream," Jack replied. "So, I can understand your Rachel being hurt, but you were doing what you thought, or more like hoped, was the best thing for her. It's not like you dumped her, so you could hook up with the head cheerleader."

Jack started in surprise when Finn threw back his head, and laughed so long, that by the time he was through, he had tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you," Finn said. "That last comment put some of this in perspective."

"Glad I could be of some help," Jack retorted, rather dryly. "Didn't think it was that funny though."

"You'd have to have know Rachel to appreciate the irony," Finn countered. "When I met Rachel and I am quoting her here, she was an annoying Jewish girl, with two gay dads, and big dreams of Broadway. She was taunted at school for being different, and had more than her fair share of slushies thrown in her face. And though be singled out bothered her, she never let it deter her."

"That alone is an admirable quality," Jack said, nodding his head in agreement. "Persistence, the drive to achieve, even in the face of adversity."

"She was most assuredly persistent," Finn agreed, smiling as his brain fast forwarded through images of them from high school. "Walking the halls of our school, you would never have given her a second look, hell you might not have given a first one."

"Well if that's the case, how did you almost ended up married to her?" Jack asked.

"I was forced to join the Glee club in my sophomore year," Finn answered, staring at something only he could see. "When we sang, 'Don't Stop Believing,' Rachel literally glowed, and I wanted to be a part of that. Everything about her took on a vibrancy that I have still not seen in any other woman; she had, has that extra something that makes her special."

"Considering you almost married her, I'd say you became a part of what made her special."

"Yeah," Finn said on a heavy sigh. "That was the problem. Rachel was willing to put her dreams on hold for a year, so that she could help me and my brother."

"So forcing her to chase her dreams, meant you wouldn't be the one she blamed if things didn't go the way she hoped," Jack said, signaling the bartender for another round of coffee.

"That was some of it," Finn agreed. "But there was more. I was nothing without her, and I knew it. I had demons chasing me, the truth about my father, being told I wasn't good enough for college football, or talented enough for acting."

"Your self worth wasn't about you," Jack looked at Finn as if he understood more than just the words Finn was using.

"I felt that since I had failed at all the things that were important to me, it would only be a matter of time before I brought that same failure to Rachel," Finn agreed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "It became imperative for me to redefine who I was, and what I wanted, not only out of life, but out of the people around me."

"So you let her go," a statement of fact, as there was no question that he had done exactly that.

"I let her go," Finn replied. "And I let go of all the things I thought I had wanted for the first eighteen years of my life. I buried them all; the high school quarterback, who had dated the head cheerleader," he stopped speaking briefly as realization showed on Jack's face, and why his earlier statement had been so funny.

"The lead male vocal, who was good enough to help his team win a National Show Choir title, the selfish boy who didn't want his mother to remarry, the reluctant step-brother to a young man who not only knew he was gay, but was open about it, and finally the high school graduate, who was so in love with a remarkable girl, he knew that the only path open to him, was to let her go, and hope the universe would find a way to bring them back together."

"Now its fifteen years since you forced her onto that train," Jack began. "And someone has been stalking the woman you are still hopelessly in love with, has tried to kill her, and you feel that the best place for you, is a five star hotel in Paris, instead of dropping everything to rush to New York?"

"What would you have me do? What would any of them have me do?" Finn asked, trying not to let his guilt, and anger find a target in Jack Sullivan. The man had become a vital member of Finn's team, someone he trusted with his life. "She needs to focus on getting better, and everyone around her needs to support her in healing; not be witness to the fallout that is our story."

"They need to be clearheaded, so that the information they provide to the police, will ultimately end in this lunatic being captured, and punished for what he has done to her, what he has done to all of them."

"And you don't think you can help with that?" Jack asked him stunned beyond belief.

"Once again Jack, what could I offer her right now?"

"You stupid ass son of a bitch," Jack swore vehemently. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I agree wholeheartedly with Noah, and if you ever tell him that, the only thing that will be left of you, is a small greasy pile of ash."

"I'm sure your Rachel has some sort of security, but obviously they are not worth a damn, or this bastard would never have been able to get close to her. Also, I believe you are the same person who says, relying on the police to protect you from danger, is the stupidest move a person can make. Your Rachel, who is she exactly?"

"Currently she is Broadway's darling," Finn answered, still slightly stunned in the face of Jack's tirade. "Rachel Berry is a three times Tony Award winner, has a handful of other noteworthy awards, is a partner in ARK entertainment, a successful songwriter, and is co-directing her first Broadway show."

"Well damn boy," Jack said in stunned disbelief. "When you reach for the stars, you go all out don't you."

"Hey, I knew her before all of that," Finn said around a crooked smile, feeling lighthearted for the first time in years.

"And you knew she was capable of all that," Jack said, turning serious once again.

"Now you see why it's best for everyone, that I stay out of the picture."

"On the contrary, my friend," Jack replied, standing up, and heading for the elevators, knowing Finn would follow. "The way I see it, you and your team, should be heading to New York. Finn Hudson, this is what YOU do for a living, You, along with fifteen other people, make up a team of highly skilled and specially trained individuals, who have made it their business to assist people no one else can, or will help. That includes the governments and militaries, that our clients were foolish enough to rely on."

"You've rescued children, some who were kidnapped by non-custodial parents, some that were sold to the highest bidders, others that were in vulnerable situations that made them easy targets. You've helped civilians who were unable to get out of unstable countries, and could not get help from their embassies, because they ignored evacuation orders. Their embassies didn't want to hear that the reason they couldn't evacuate at a specified time, was due to the fact that their child was in a hospital, and moving him was tantamount to a death sentence."

"You've guarded the lives of some of the wealthiest people on Earth, as well as some people who couldn't afford the loose change necessary to place a simple phone call to you. We've helped bring criminals to justice, even when local law enforcement couldn't. You've helped more people than we will probably ever know, and you ask, What can you offer her?"

"You can offer her the same thing you've offered countless number of people," Jack said, answering his own question. "You have the skills, and team to keep her safe. You have the ability to analyze, and understand the clues that will lead to this psychopath, and the determination that he be punished to the fullest extent of the law. That's what you can offer her, and if in the process of doing all that, you can find time to reconcile the last fifteen years, well let's not speculate too much on how that would turn out."

"So, basically what you are saying," Finn said, when they stopped in front of the suite he was sharing with Layla. "Is that I need to pull my head out of my ass, and offer my professional services to a very dear friend before some maniac kills her?"

"Among other things," Jack said in agreement. "And before you ask; yes the team is ready to go, they are ready to do this for you."

Finn walked into the suite, the door cloinge softly behind him, his thoughts in turmoil. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Layla until she spoke.

"Where have you been?" She asked, her tone betraying the calmness she was trying to achieve. Finn looked at her, really looked at her, and all then the tension, and indecisiveness he had been struggling with, simply melted away.

"I was talking to Jack in the bar," he said, he voice taking on a note of authority that his team had come to expect of him. "He's getting the team ready for departure."

"It's about time you picked a job," she replied, her voice calm, belying the turmoil she was still feeling. "So which client, and what location?"

He tried not to take any perverse enjoyment from his next bombshell, but he couldn't help it; Kurt's flare for drama had definitely rubbed off on him over the years.

"The client is Rachel Berry, and we are heading to New York city."


	6. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 as I promised. Chapter 7 should be up and ready at some point tomorrow and there's a chance Chapter 8 will also go up before the start of another work week. Once again there is a section with our villain and so I used italics for his scene. I hope you enjoy and if any are inclined, please leave comments and/or suggestions. Thank you and happy reading.

_"The client is Rachel Berry, and we are heading to New York."_

The words fell between them, striking like lighting bolts against Layla's heart. Blood thundered into her ears, muffling the rest of Finn's words, and Layla swayed slightly, placing a hand on the back of the couch to steady herself.

He hadn't just said they were going to New York. She closed her eyes, and shook her head, hoping that when she reopened them, he wouldn't be standing there, and she could pretend this was all a nightmare. There was no way she was going to New York; no that wasn't quite true. She'd go to New York, but there was no way in hell, she would quietly assist, while he rushed to the aid of another woman. A woman. Rachel Berry. Layla was beginning to think, this Rachel person had a much bigger part of his heart than she herself ever would.

She had felt extremely lucky when she had landed this job. Working for the Hudson Group required a level of dedication that most people were unwilling, or unable to give to an employer, but for Layla, that hadn't been the case. She had hunted for a group like Finn's for years, hunted for a team that could save her brother, and then after his death, a team she could be a part of, to lend assistance to others who found themselves in similar situations like Grady's.

Upon meeting Finn Hudson at her final interview, Layla had felt like she had finally found a place where she could belong, she had finally found home. And she'd be damned if some bitch from his past came along, and ruined all of her work. She had way too much invested in Finn to just let go, and let some other woman claim him. He was her's, and that's how it was going to stay.

"I'm not certain," she began, her voice just a little husky from the emotions pouring through her. "I'm not certain that New York is the best place for the team right now."

"And why would you think that?" He asked, his tone deceptively calm.

"We've never taken a job in the US," she answered. "And never in a place as densely populated as New York City."

"The team is capable of working in any conditions, in any place, and with any one, to see a mission through to its end. You've never questioned our ability to do a job before, so what's the real issue here Layla?"

"No one is asking for our help," she stated grasping at straws. "We haven't been contacted by these people, and they may not be willing to pay for our level of expertise."

"These people, as you called them, are my friends, my family, and I would never expect, nor accept money from them," he countered, his voice steely with anger. She wanted to take the kid gloves off, and fight dirty; so be it. "I will pay the team myself, although I'm sure they'd all be willing to do this as a favor to me. My family, my friends, they never need to ask for my help. They need me, they need what I can offer, they need the capabilities, and resources a team like this one can provide."

"I've never forced any one to go on a job they had reservations about," he said, moving past her, and into the bedroom. "If you don't want to go, if you don't want to be a part of this particular job, then that is fine with me. No one will force you to go. I wouldn't force any of my team to do something they are dead set against doing; and you are still a member of this team."

She watched him pack for several minutes, her mind, and heart simmering with anger, and an impotent rage. He would go without her, of that she had no doubt; and where would that leave her? She'd be an ocean way, not knowing what was happening in New York, and unable to prevent anything happening between Finn, and this woman.

"No," she said, resolve and determination pumping through her. "I'll go to New York, every one of us is a vital member of the team. And it will be good for us, it will give you the opportunity to see that you are no longer a part of their lives, that the past can never be recaptured."

"Be careful Layla," Finn replied. "Its not the past that I am a focused on right now. Right this minute, my eyes are firmly set on the future. My future, and what it will look like once the dust settles."

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

 

Pain. Hot, liquid pain burned through Rachel's entire body, causing her heart to hammer, and her brain to scramble for the protective embrace of darkness. But the darkness was elusive, and her eyes were trying to open, but they were heavy, so very heavy. She desperately wanted to escape the pain, to hide from it, but something was demanding her attention, and pulling her towards consciousness.

She heard a rhythmic beeping, and the low, hushed tones of people. She couldn't hear what they were saying, and at this moment, she really didn't care. All she wanted from those shadowy people, was the means to escape the pain.

Her eyelids fluttered a little, struggling to stay open, only to close, as that simple action taxed her already depleted strength. She groaned from the struggle, but she was determined to open her eyes, find out where she was, and more importantly, why she was in so much damned pain.

"Hey, take it easy."

She let the voice wash over her, it's familiar cadence soothing her. She felt his hand on her's, his fingers gently stroking in an effort to soothe, and reassure her. Rachel tried to take a deep, calming breath, but pain rocketed through her, causing her to cry out, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Get some one in here," she heard Blaine say.

She was in so much pain, her breathing became labored, each breath feeling as if some one was shoving a hot needle straight into her lungs. She whimpered, and tried to latch onto Blaine's hand, but even that small effort caused her so much agony, she gave up, and prayed for the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. She wanted to die, dear God, why couldn't she just let go and die.

"I know it hurts," Blaine said softly. "Quinn went to get your nurse."

"Nurse?" Rachel tried to open her eyes again. "Kurt? Jesse?"

"Relax," Blaine soothed, brushing strands of hair from her face. "Jesse, and Artie had to bully Kurt into leaving the hospital; they all be back a little later. You don't remember what happened?"

Rachel tried to concentrate, but the pain was too intense; she couldn't focus on anything, but the throbbing in her chest. Through sheer determination she forced her eyelids open until she was looking at Blaine's face so close to her own. She saw his smile, and she wanted to smile back, but the effort was just too much.

"Hey there gorgeous," he said, smiling a little, as tears ran down his cheeks.

Some one stepped into her line of vision, and she felt Blaine began to move back, letting go of her hand. For some reason that she couldn't identify, she was terrified of him letting her hand go, of him leaving her here all alone. She whimpered again, and desperately clutched for his hand.

"It's OK," Blaine said, sensing that she need his reassurance. "I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you, I promise. Quinn not only brought your nurse, but she snagged your doctor as well; they just want to take a look at you."

"Hur...hurts...Blaine," her voice was barely a whisper, and she wasn't sure if he had even heard her, much less understood what she had said.

"I'll give you something for that pain Ms. Berry," a voice she never heard before said. "I just want to look you over, check all my handiwork." She tried to turn her head in the direction she thought the person was in, but the slight movement caused stars to burst behind her eyelids, and a small sob to escape from her throat.

"Do you know where you are?" The voice asked, as she felt him place two fingers on her wrist.

"No," she managed to say. "Hosp...hospital?"

"Yes Rachel, that's right," the voice said. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Hurt," she answered.

"Not quite, but good enough for me right now," the voice reassured. "I'm going to give you something that will make you feel better, the pain will be gone, and you will probably drift off to sleep for awhile."

She felt something cold, then hot course up her arm. Almost immediately the pain receded, and she was able to open her eyes fully. She saw a man she assumed was the voice, talking to Quinn, and Puck. She blinked again, her brain refusing to believe what she was seeing. Puck was here, he was standing there next to Quinn.

"Yes, Puck is here," Blaine said when he saw her staring at the pair as they talked with her doctor. "Not only is he here, but he's even managed to be nice to Quinn."

Rachel watched as Quinn walked away with the doctor, and Puck strode into her room, coming to stand on her other side. She lifted her hand slightly, as he engulfed it in his own, and brought it to his mouth for the gentlest of kisses. She wanted to smile, but as the pain continued to recede, she felt the darkness trying pull her under. But wait, wait; if Puck was here, then...then...did that mean...

"No sweetheart, but everyone else is here," Puck said gently, not wanting to crush the hope, and joy that had begun to fill her eyes. He was going to kill that bastard, as soon as he got back to Paris, he was going to strangle Finn Hudson to death with his bare hands.

"I...I thought...I wan...I wanted him...," she stammered, her heart hurting, and tears stinging her eyes. Puck swore succinctly, wishing Finn could see the damage his absence was causing her. He never wanted to hurt anyone as badly as he wanted to hurt the man he thought of as his best friend.

"I know," Puck soothed. "I'm not the best of consolation prizes, but you got me, for as long as you need or want me..."

"Oh my God!" Blaine's exclamation caused Puck to stop speaking, and look over his shoulder as the glass door to Rachel's room slid open.

Much like Blaine, Puck was shell shocked as he watched a man stride into the room, he eyes fixed firmly on Rachel, barely acknowledging his, or Blaine's presence. He stopped when he reached the head of the bed, bending slowly until his mouth was right at her ear.

"Come hell or high water, I will find out who did this to you, and not even the grace of God will be able to save him from my wrath."

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************

 

_It was finally quiet enough for him to get some work done. The voices had quieted down, becoming a hushed group, chattering softly amongst themselves, instead of the roaring crescendo that forced reason out of his mind, turning him in a crazed lunatic. He looked up briefly, his gaze swiftly moving over the flat screens, assuring himself that all was quiet and right in his life. Well at least for now, he admitted to himself._

_He turned his attention to three, small screens that were grouped together on his L-shaped desk. He turned them on, one at time, and watched as they sprang to instant life. It had taken a lot of cunning, and careful planning, to get the micro cameras into the positions he had wanted them. He had almost been caught by the charge nurse, but at the last second, she turned around, heading away from him. In that moment he knew he was on the right path, even fate, fickle bitch that she was, seemed to be on his side._

_The first gave him an unobstructed view of the elevators on the ICU floor; he'd be able to see the face of every person who got off the elevator. He had wanted a camera that could be adjusted remotely, but he hadn't been able to rig the micro camera with the added feature, and keep it from being conspicuous._

_The second camera sprang to life, giving him an inside view of the large waiting room. He was able to go with a larger camera in that room, and he had planted one in far corner; right underneath of a camera that had already been in place. He had been able to add a bug to the camera, but the range did not extend throughout the whole room; so he was limited on what he could hear._

_Currently in the waiting room was, Santana along with that bastard partner of her's; Sebastian Symthe. He had no love for Santana, but his deep hatred of Sebastian would have to be dealt with, probably sooner rather than later. Rachel's parents were no longer there, and as Kurt's parents were missing as well, he figured the four were together, and would return to their vigil later in the evening. He thought it was sweet how they all rallied together, offering each other comfort, and support, and arranging their schedules so Rachel would never be alone._

_He saw Quinn come into the room, followed by Mercedes and Sam. So Puck, and Sam had made it, and that meant Beth was around somewhere. He wondered how that little reunion was going to turn out. There were several people in the room he did not know, so he assumed they were visitors for the other patients currently in the ICU._

_He turned to the last screen, and waited anxiously as the picture cleared. Rachel's room. He was pleased to see that she had regained consciousness; he wasn't pleased to see Puck kissing her hand, but he could forgive him that little transgression; he knew that Puck genuinely cared about his Rachel. He was about to return to his work, when something caught his eye, and he turned his attention back to the monitor._

_He saw the door to the room slide open, a man walk in, stopping only when he had reached the head of the bed. The voices began screaming immediately as the man leaned down, brushing a kiss along her jaw, and then saying something directly into Rachel's ear. He saw her eyelids flutter open, close, and then snap back open. He tried to quiet the voices, tried to concentrate, but the voices were in a frenzy._

_It couldn't be; there was no way in HELL, no way in BLOODY HELL, that...that...that the bastard was here in New York, was there in Rachel's room. He roared in anger, and frustration. He screamed incoherently, his rage building. He stood, grabbed the edge of his desk, and damn near threw it across the room, and even as his laptop crashed to the floor, and papers rained down all over the place, the image was now frozen on the screen, mocking him._

_As if he knew the camera was there in the room, Finn Hudson had turned, and was looking at him from the monitor. He screamed one more time in denial, and then let the voices carry him away into oblivion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now! Most of the players are in place, and hopefully we will kick things into high gear. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I would really love to hear who you think our villain might be.


	7. The Hudson Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my husband who took the kids to the movies, I was able to get this Chapter posted. Once again thanks for stopping in and enjoy!!

"Come hell or high water, I will find out who did this to you; and not even the grace of God will be able to save him from my wrath."

Finn gazed steadily into Rachel's warm, chocolate colored eyes, and he felt an impotent rage at the pain he could see in their depths. She was so pale, her skin a chalky white, and it hit home that she had almost died, that he had almost lost her forever. He could still lose her, and that thought made his heart skip a beat. He would find the bastard that had dared to hurt her, and no matter what the cost, he would see to it that the man paid dearly for the pain he had caused her.

He watched as her eyes fluttered closed, the pain medication taking her into a deep slumber, allowing her body the time it needed to heal. He ran a gentle finger down her satiny cheek, and then tucked an errant lock of sable colored hair behind her ear. He leaned closer, lightly brushed her lips with his, and then turned to face his best friend.

"I'm glad you came," Puck said to him. "I was not looking forward to serving a life sentence for your murder. Wasn't looking forward to it all, but it wouldn't have stopped me from beating you to death."

"Glad I could accommodate you," Finn replied with a little laugh. "I happen to have a few plans that would not go well if I was dead."

"I hate to interrupt the two of you," Blaine said as he closed the distance between them, and then roughly pulled Finn into a hug. "But its so good to see you Finn, and damn you look good. The last fifteen years look mighty fine on you."

The two of them laughed as they pulled apart, the camaraderie easily flowing between them; as if they had seen each other just last week. They hadn't had an easy start to their friendship, not with Finn feeling threatened by Blaine's presence, but once they had worked through it, they had become very close. Finn regarded Blaine much as he did Kurt; they were friends, brothers, they were family, and he had been away from his family for far too long.

"So what happened?" Puck asked. "When we left, you were pretty adamant about staying in Paris, about staying away from Rachel."

"Jack happened," Finn answered, and the two men shared a knowing look.

"If I had known his methods would have been this effective, I would have sicked him on you years ago," Puck said.

"Who is Jack?" Blaine asked, looking between the two men. "I'd like to shake his hand, and grant him three wishes for getting Finn's sorry ass here."

"Blaine, I need your calming...Oh my God," Quinn came to an abrupt stop, her eyes landing on Finn as she walked into Rachel's room. Her eyes went wide with shock, and her mouth hung open as she took in the sight of him.

"Seems like this will be everyone's reaction to seeing you again" Puck said glancing at Finn, and giving him a little smirk. "Although, Santana might beat the shit out of you first, and then succumb to speechlessness."

"Shut up Noah," Finn said to him, as he strode over to where Quinn was standing, doing the best imitation of a fish out of water he had ever seen. Before she could close her mouth, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest, and letting the last fifteen years fall away.

"I missed you," she said on a choked sob. "We all missed you."

"I know," he said roughly. "God, I know, and I'm sorry, so sorry. I thought my not being here would be the best thing for everybody."

"Then we are going to have to limit how much thinking you can do on any given day," she quipped.

"Quinn, what did you need me for?" Blaine asked.

"Oh," she replied, reluctantly pulling herself out Finn's embrace. "The detectives are in the waiting room, as are Rachel's parents, and yours as well," she said looking at Finn.

"Rachel's dad Hiram, is quite upset," she explained. "I was hoping you could intervene; help calm the situation down a little with your magical mediation skills."

"I don't know about magical," Blaine replied, a hint of teasing in his voice. "But, I'm more than willing to try."

"Be modest if you want," Quinn said. "But you have a very calming influence, and calm is something we are in desperate need of right now."

"I'm coming with you," Finn said, as the pair started to move to the door. His gaze met Puck's, and a silent conversation flowed between them. After a few moments passed, Puck inclined his head, moved a chair closer to Rachel's bed, and sat down facing the door. Satisfied, Finn followed the others up the hall.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked when he had caught up with them.

"Safety precautions," Finn replied simply, as Quinn subjected him to a thorough once over.

"I guess safety precautions will be necessary," Quinn said slowly. She didn't like the idea that Rachel needed protecting, but Quinn knew it was too much to hope that this had been a random attack. Rachel had been targeted, and that very well meant that this person would try to harm her again.

As they got closer to the waiting room, they could hear loud, angry voices. Finn took in a deep breath, searching for that inner calm he used whenever he was about to enter in a sticky situation. He was unsure of the reception he was about to receive, nervous that the people he loved would reject him, and his help. He knew he would piss off a few of them, but he he would have to be OK with that; this was about Rachel, and he was through playing games where she was concerned.

"What the hell do you mean, you can't offer my daughter protection?" Hiram Berry shouted at the two men Finn assumed where the detectives Quinn had told them about.

"Mr. Berry," the younger of the two said, his voice low, soothing. "We don't have the manpower to protect your daughter on a twenty-four hour basis..."

"And we wouldn't want you to anyway," Finn said as he stepped fully into the room. About a dozen people turned, their attention firmly fixed on him; just as he had intended.

"We don't?" Hiram asked, his expression puzzled, then shocked as he turned to find the source of the interruption.

"Oh my God!" His mother exclaimed, when her brain confirmed what her eyes were telling her. But before she could close the distance between them, a petite ball of energy launched itself into his arms.

"Finn!" The dark haired girl greeted in an excited rush. "I knew you would come; I TOLD them wild horses wouldn't keep you away.

Finn took in a deep breath, his eyes closing as he wrapped the dark haired girl in his arms. He had basically grown up an only child, not gaining a sibling until his mother had remarried when he was seventeen. It had taken a while, but after a few years he, and Kurt accepted each other as brothers. It had come as a shock to all of them, when his mother realized she was pregnant, and on her fortieth birthday, gave birth to a baby girl, who captured all their hearts, and had them all wrapped around her little finger.

"I missed you to Peanut," he replied, lifting her off the floor, and twirling her around in a dizzying circle. He felt his mother hug them both tightly, and wasn't surprised a few moments later, when his stepfather, and Kurt joined the hug fest.

"I've missed all of you," he said pulling away a little so that he could see their faces.

"Finn," Hiram said, moving a step closer to him.

"Mr. Berry," he said, his voice respectful, as he shook first Hiram's hand, and then Rachel's other father, LeRoy.

"Finn, are you questioning Rachel's need for protection?" Hiram asked him, his tone wary, and just a bit belligerent. "Someone obviously means her harm; and I want my daughter safe, and to me that means the highest level of protection available."

"I agree," Finn replied, his focus completely upon Rachel's father. "Unfortunately the NYPD isn't capable of offering her that level of protection."

"Sir," the younger detective interrupted, his voice, and body language hostile. "Are you saying we, the NYPD, is unable to do its job?"

"I have no idea of the NYPD's overall capabilities in solving, or preventing crimes," Finn answered, his tone steady, smooth. "But I wouldn't want it, or any police force for that matter, to protect the life of some I care about. There are more than ten million residents of your fair city, and technically all of them are your clients; it would be nearly impossible for you, or your fellow officers to devote all of your attention on just one individual."

"We will use every resource available to us to try and catch the individual responsible for this crime," the detective said.

"Great," Finn said in return. "You guys are more than welcome to use those resources to try, and apprehend this person. Meanwhile, my team, and I, will handle Miss. Berry's personal protection, so that she'll be alive to testify in a court of law."

Not that Finn wold make any guarantees that should he found this individual first, he would turn him over to the police. It was more than likely Finn would kill the bastard, and save the fine taxpayers of NYC a few million dollars in the process.

"And exactly who are you, and this team you are speaking of?" Asked the older detective, a man Finn guessed was less than a year away from retirement.

"Since you asked so nicely," Finn replied. "My team is the Hudson Group and I am Finn Hudson."

He saw the spark of recognition in the older man's eyes. Although his team rarely worked within the United States, many of his former clients were US citizens, wealthy, powerful US citizens. Those clients had been bound to talk, to tell others of their experiences, and about the group of individuals that had come to their aid. It meant in the long run, that his team had garnered a certain notoriety, and a reputation that usually spoke for them.

"And before you ask, yes we are licensed to carry concealed, and unconcealed weapons in all fifty states, except Illinois, and several international countries," Finn said to the detectives. "I'm not here to do your job. I'm here to protect Miss Berry's life, and well being. Unfortunately, that means you'll have to deal directly with me about anything concerning Miss Berry."

"We are going to need to talk to her," the younger detective said. "Her doctors say she has regained consciousness."

"She has," Finn confirmed. "But you will have to wait to speak to her."

"Denying us access to Miss Berry could be considered obstructing an ongoing investigation," the older detective said, stepping closer to Finn, trying to put him on the defensive. Finn smiled a little to himself, the detective didn't know that men with much more power than a homicide detective had tried to bribe, buy, or bully him; all to no avail.

"Detective?" Finn asked, looking for the man to supply his name.

"Detective Garner, William Garner," he answered a little reluctantly. "And my partner is Detective Michael Grace."

"Detective, under normal circumstances, I take my job very seriously," Finn stated, noting that his men had begun to take positions in varying parts of the waiting room, and hallway. "My clients expect for me, and my team to perform at peak efficiency, that's what they pay me for. These are not normal circumstances for me. Rachel Berry, is a very dear, personal friend, one that I have known for many years. I will stop at nothing to ensure her safety, even if that means were are on opposing sides."

Finn stopped speaking when a firm hand landed on his shoulder. He didn't need to look back to see who it was, he knew it was Sam, and he took a few moments to decipher the message Sam's fingers were taping onto his shoulder.

This room is bugged, and maybe under video surveillance.

He tensed his shoulders a little in acknowledgment of Sam's message, his gaze never wavering, never leaving Detective Garner's face. He hadn't decided if he was going to share information with the detectives, a least not yet. It would seem that there was more going on here, at least more than an obsessed fan. He wouldn't rule that out, this could be the work of a fan, it very well could be, but if so, then it was one who was more organized, and less fanatical.

"Detectives, you will be able to speak to Miss Berry, but not here, and not right now," Finn informed them. "This hospital is unsecured, any one could come and go anywhere they wished unchallenged. It's also been widely reported that this is where Miss Berry is being treated, and media personnel, as well as fans have gathered out front, creating more of a security nightmare."

"Once her doctors say she is stable enough to be moved, we will move her to a more secure, undisclosed location. At that time, if she is up to it, her lawyer, Quinn Fabray will contact you to arrange a time for you to speak with her."

Finn could see that the detectives were not pleased, but he didn't give a rat's ass to their feelings. When it came to Rachel, he didn't care who the hell he pissed off, they'd either get over it, or they wouldn't, neither mattered much to him.

"Gentleman, if there are no more questions," Finn said.

"I have a question," said a voice from the doorway. "Why did it take her being brutally attacked, and almost dying for you to bring your sorry ass home?"

It never failed; that voice always made him see red, made his grasp on control tenuous at best, and made him want to beat the crap out of its owner. He turned slowly, futilely hoping he was wrong, but knew that had been wishful thinking on his part, especially when he saw Jessie St James standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I kind of liked Jesse, but you can't really root for them both to get the girl, so I am going to have to drum up some hate for Mr. St James.


	8. One Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wanted to be difficult and it took me longer to get it ready to post. I hope everyone who stops in, is enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. If you are so inclined, please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Thank you and enjoy!!!

_"I have a question," said a voice from the doorway. "Why did it take her being brutally attacked, and almost dying for you to bring your sorry ass home?"_

It never failed; that voice always made him see red, made his grasp on control tenuous at best, and made him want to beat the crap out of its owner. He turned slowly, futilely hoping he was wrong, but knew that had been wishful thinking on his part, especially when he saw Jesse St James standing in the doorway.

Finn guessed it would have been too much to ask for Jesse St James to no longer have been a part of Rachel's life, just the thought probably had his karma swinging into the red. The two of them had been romantically linked together over the years, pictures of them smiling, and happy appearing in several magazines. Some of the more salacious tabloids were guessing when the two would eventually marry.

"I would say its good to see you," Finn said as he moved closer to the door, closer to Jesse St. James. "But, I'd be lying."

"Well, then let me be the bigger man, and say, I'm actually glad to see you," Jesse said, his tone amusing. "You being here will make Rachel happy, so for that reason alone, I'm glad you made it. I just think it sucks that she had to almost die to get you here."

Hoping to head off a confrontation that would only end in violence, and bloodshed; Blaine moved so that he flanked Finn on his left, and a man he didn't know, flanked Jesse on his right. Not an enviable option for sure, but one that was required to keep the two of them from raining destruction down on everybody present. He was sure that this older, more dangerous Finn would make short work out of Jessie, but he knew in the long run, Rachel would be the one hurt should they come to blows.

"Finn," Hiram said as the tension between the two men continued to mount, filling the room with a foreboding expectation. "You spoke of your team, of keeping Rachel safe; maybe now would be a good time to hammer out the logistics of that, and exactly what your team offers."

Everyone in the room, friends, and strangers alike, held their breath, their eyes fixed on the two men in the doorway. Finn stared contemptuously at the man who had been his rival for Rachel's affection. He had never forgotten, nor forgiven Jessie for the pain, and hurt he had caused her, for his callous destruction of her self esteem before Regionals. Finn believed had the egg incident not happened, or if Jessie had not participated, Rachel would have continued to date him, love him, and therefore ending any possibility of them getting back together.

He had hoped that Jesse was out of life for good, but those hopes had been dashed when he found out that Rachel had turned to Jessie after getting settled in New York. He was man enough to admit that he had been devastated, and had allowed himself to sink into a deep, dark depression. Pulling himself together after that had taken a herculean effort, and he made it a point to avoid any news, pictures, or gossip about the two of them. Now standing there in front of Jesse, with less than five feet separating them, he wondered how mad Rachel would be if he just hauled off, and hit the smug bastard. One hit, just one tiny hit, and Finn was sure he would feel much better. He didn't give in to the temptation; he wanted to, really, really wanted to, but Rachel already had enough on her plate, and he had no desire to cause her anymore anguish.

"Yes, Mr. Berry," he said, turning just a little to face the older man. "There are several details that need going over, but not here."

You don't feel this hospital is safe?" His stepfather asked.

"This place is a security nightmare, anyone can walk in, and go just about anywhere with a single question being raised," he replied, his gaze once again settling on Jesse.

"You can't possibly be thinking of moving her?" LeRoy said.

"Some things have been brought to my attention, things that lead me to believe there is a lot more going on here than just what appears on the surface," Finn said, his gaze sweeping around to the anxious faces of his friends, and family.

"I can't go into a full explanation right now," he continued, his attention going back to Rachel's parents. "I need to speak to her doctors, and to the members of my team that are currently on the hospital premises. After that, we can meet at the hotel where the Hudson Group is currently staying."

"Wouldn't it be easier to meet at our apartment, or Rachel's?" His mother asked. "Hiram and LeRoy also keep a place here in the city."

"It might be easier, but that's about it," he replied. "Actually it would be better, at least for the time being, if everyone checked into my hotel."

"Finn, I think you are scaring everybody," Kurt said, his voice a little anxious. "This isn't one of your war torn countries where kidnappings happen all the time."

"No, this is worse," Sam replied, stepping into the conversation. "For now, can everyone just humor us; we wouldn't be asking everyone to go to all this trouble if we didn't feel it was necessary. Santana and Sebastian have checked in, and Mercedes is in the process of booking the whole floor for us."

Finn looked around at the faces of the people he cared about. His saw their anxiety, their fear, and as much as he wanted to reassure them that everything would be OK in the end, he couldn't do it. Things didn't always work out, and there wasn't a magical rainbow at the end of everyday. He looked at the detectives, who were studying him intently, and knew it was time to break up this little party. He had knowledge the police would want, but he wasn't ready to share with them quite yet, not because he thought they were incompetent, but he didn't know them, and they hadn't been vetted yet. Once Layla finished that process, he'd bring the detectives into the loop.

"We will meet you there in a few hours," Finn said, first hugging his mother, and then his little sister. He shook hands with Rachel's fathers, brushed pass Jesse as he exited the waiting room, and strode quickly up the hall to the ICU, and Rachel.

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Finn," a voice called. He wanted to ignore that voice. "Damn it Finn, wait!"

He turned around to see Jesse fucking St. James moving quickly to close the distance between them. He didn't feel like dealing with the problem that was Jessie, not now, not ever. Too much water under the bridge made being civil impossible, and there was no chance in hell that they would ever be friends. Their one thing in common was Rachel, and Finn had to admit that there was a good chance Jesse would be the one who ended up with her. Fifteen years was a long time, people changed, and Rachel had obviously moved on, moved right into Jesse's waiting arms.

"What do you want St. James?" Finn asked, his words clipped, his anger barely contained.

"I want to be included in your plans for keeping Rachel safe," he answered.

"My team doesn't work well with outsiders," Finn replied, happy that he was being truthful. It was hard managing the various personalities, and egos that came with a high skilled group such as his.

"Let's get this out of the way now Finn," Jesse shot back. "You aren't the only one who cares about her, the difference between us, is that I have been here for the last fifteen years; you haven't. I've been there when she's needed some one to hold her hand. I've been there when things weren't going her way, I've been there when things were going her way."

"Jesse, I get it," Finn said, tension radiating off him in waves. "If the situation was reverse, I'm sure I'd be feeling like you are now, but my first priority is making sure she is safe, that she comes to no more harm."

"I agree with you," Jesse retorted. "I'm not happy that you are here, if I had my way, you would have never come back, never been a part of our lives again."

"Tell me Jesse, why haven't you married her?" Finn asked.

"That's between Rachel and I, it is of no concern to you."

"Ah," Finn replied with a little, knowing smile. "Its not that you haven't married her, its that she hasn't agreed to marry you. I wonder why that might be?"

"Look, we could trade insults, and petty speculations all day, but it won't get either of us anywhere," Jesse said. "You want to be the hero, fine you can be the white knight who races to her defense, protecting her from harm, and seeing to it that whoever did this is caught, and justice served. I just want to be near should she need, or want me."

He hated Jesse St James, but Finn knew he loved Rachel more than he hated Jesse. That knowledge was what stayed his hand when it came to the other man. If Rachel wanted Jesse there, Finn knew he couldn't say no, he wouldn't say no. He didn't like it, but he didn't have to like it, he just had to learn to deal with it.

"Its up to Rachel," Finn said, as he once again made his way down the hall.

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

 

"Mr. Hudson?" Finn turned at the sound of his name, taking in the tall, dark haired man who had just addressed him. "My staff informed me that you wished to talk about Ms. Berry."

"Yes," Finn said shaking the hand offered to him. "There are several questions I need answers to concerning Rachel's overall condition, and what her treatment plan entails."

"Are you related to Ms. Berry?" The doctor inquired.

"No," Finn answered a little tersely, he didn't want to waste time explaining himself to all and sundry. "My security team will be handling Ms. Berry's personal protection. Her parents have signed a consent form allowing you to discuss her medical care with me."

"This all seems in order," he said looking up from the papers Finn had handed to him. "What do you need to know?"

"How soon can she be moved?" Finn asked, deciding not to beat around the bush, but jumping straight to the point.

"Moving her would not be in her best interest," the doctor replied, his voice stern, and a tad imperious; as if Finn was stupid to be asking him such a question.

"Doctor...?"

"Basso," the man answered. "Dr. William Basso."

"William," Finn said doing away with the other man's title. It was a little trick he had picked up, the discarding of honorifics, putting both of them on the same level.

"Staying alive is whats in Ms. Berry's best interest," Finn quipped.

"And moving her could jeopardize her recovery," the doctor shot back. "Right now she's stable, but that can change in a blink of an eye."

"Look," Finn said as he took a couple of calming breaths. "You're the doctor, and you know whats best for her medically, but somewhere out there is a sociopath who has a very unhealthy interest in Ms. Berry. It's up to me to keep her safe, to keep her alive, and this hospital is a nightmare waiting to happen."

"Do you really think whoever did this would try to get to her here?" Dr. Basso asked.

"I honestly can't say one way or the other," Finn answered, nervously running his fingers through his hair. "People are unpredictable, especially those who are obsessed, or mentally ill. I don't want to put her health in jeopardy, but if this jerk wants to get to her, the hospital will offer little resistance."

"OK," Dr. Basso said shaking his head in agreement. "The biggest concern I would have in moving her, would be the chest tube. We managed to drain the blood from her lung, and it has re-inflated. She is breathing on her own, which is a very good thing, if you are thinking of moving her in the next 24 hours."

"I'm thinking more like the next 48 hours," Finn interjected. "Although we have a few locations in mind, we need to hire medical staff that can not only treat her, they would have to basically give up their freedom until she no longer requires their services."

"I'm willing to remain her primary doctor," Basso said.

"Are you married, or have kids?" Finn asked. It would be good for Rachel if her current doctor was able to continue treating her. If he passed the group's initial background check, it would easy a little of his strain and tension.

"I am married," Basso informed him, but he rushed on when he saw disappointment flash in Finn's eyes. "My wife is a trauma nurse; she's been on an extended leave since her mother passed. She's ready to get back to work, and I know she would jump at the chance to treat Ms. Berry. She maybe a little star struck; Aimee is a theater buff, and she loves Ms. Berry's work."

"My team will run the necessary background information," Finn said, already thinking several steps ahead. "Of course there will be paperwork for you and your wife to fill out, and a confidentiality contract that you both must adhere to."

"That won't be a problem," Basso replied, excited about the prospect of Aimee having the opportunity to meet Rachel Berry.

"Will 48 hours be enough?" Finn asked. He didn't really want to wait that long, but he would need every minute just to make the arrangements for a move of this magnitude.

"I'd love to give her more time, but I understand your urgency," the doctor answered truthfully. "I hope to get that tube out, and then our biggest concern will be infection."

"Then 2 days it is," Finn said, reaching out to shake the doctor's hand.

"My assistant, Layla Green will get in touch with you, and your wife, probably within the next few hours. After that, I will get back in touch with you, and then get you in to meet my team."

"Until then," Dr. Basso agreed, and watched as Finn Hudson moved down the hallway, his every step efficient, and assured.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

_Something was wrong; something was very wrong. Rachel stood in her dressing room, her heart racing as sweat trickled down the back of her neck. Her senses were clamoring for her attention, desperately trying to warn her that something wasn't right. She slowly scanned the room, taking note of where everything was, nothing looked out of place._

_There were several new bouquets around the room, but there was nothing unusual about that; she often received flowers during a performance. None of her photographs had been moved, the one of her dads was still sitting on the small table by her reading chair. The picture of her, and her God-daughter Beth, was flanked by the picture of Rachel holding Aubrey on one side, and on the other side, a candid shot of Rachel and Quinn, taken by a very drunk Kurt. Her picture of Mike and Tina on their wedding day was right where it should be, next to Santana holding Brianna for the first time. And that was when she saw it, a silver framed picture of her and Finn, kissing on stage at Nationals._

_She felt like the walls were closing in on her. All of her pictures of Finn were tucked safely in a locked, fire proof box at her parents' house in Lima. She didn't even have a picture of them kissing at Nationals, didn't know one even existed. She began to shake uncontrollably, fear coursing through her, making it difficult to think, to breath. She needed to get out of the room; have security come in, to make sure there were no more surprises waiting for her._

_She tried to calm down, before she ended up having a full blown panic attack. As she turned towards the door, she saw a flash of silver, felt something connect with the back of her head as pain exploded within her, and then darkness fell over her like a heavy blanket._


	9. Every Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my Valentine's Day gift to any who decide to stop in for a quick read (I'm not really a fan of Valentine's Day). I hope you are continuing to enjoy this story, and if so let me know with a comment or two. As always, thanks for reading and enjoy!!

_She tried to calm down before she ended up having a full blown panic attack. As she turned towards the door, she saw a flash of silver, felt something connect with the back of her head, felt the pain explode within her, and then darkness fell over her like a heavy blanket._

Rachel woke suddenly, her heart hammering, lungs burning, as she tried to take in a deep breath. The pain that lanced through her made her cry out, while tears gathered in her eyes. She felt disoriented, and confused as the remnants of the dream slipped away. It had been a dream, only a dream, but her feelings of fear, and terror had been real enough, and they were still coursing through her now.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here, right here."

She felt her hand being gently lifted, and strong fingers intertwining with her's. The bed dipped very slightly to one side, and she saw Jessie's face come into view. His other hand stroked gently down her cheek, his eyes filled with both tenderness, and anxiety. She frowned a little, a sense of disappointment growing as she realized that Finn had been a dream as well. The tears that had gathered in her eyes, began to fall silently down her cheeks.

"Rachel, sweetheart, don't cry," Jesse said, trying to soothe her. "What's wrong? Are you in pain; do you need me to ring for your nurse?"

"No," she rasped, horrified at the weakness in her voice. "I m..mean, yes there is...is pain, but I...but I thou...thought that...," she stopped, unable to continue as just those few words left her breathing heavily, and exhausted.

What the hell had happened to her? No one had told her why she was in a hospital, and by what little she could see and hear, the ICU no less. She closed her eyes, and took a mental inventory of herself. Although she felt like she was hurting everywhere, Rachel realized that the pain was radiating from her head, and chest. Her head felt like a group of NYC construction workers had taken up residence, all of them wielding wicked jack hammers. Her chest felt like it was on fire, every time she so much as shifted, she felt a burning, pulling sensation that made her wish she was dead.

"Thought that you saw him earlier," Jesse said pointing to an area off to her right.

Rachel turned her head to look in the direction Jesse was indicating. The room wasn't very big, but there was just enough room for a chair on the right side of the bed, a chair that was currently reclined, and occupied.

"Oh my God," she gasped as she took in the sight of Finn Hudson stretched out to his full height, sleeping peacefully.

He had one arm wrapped around his chest, the hand disappearing into his jacket. The other arm was laying on the chair's arm rest, his hand on the safety rail of her bed. She tentatively reached out her hand, her fingers with in millimeters of touching his, when she felt Jesse squeeze her other hand. Rachel turned her head slightly to look at him, a small amount of annoyance flashing in her eyes.

"I just wanted to warn you to be careful," Jesse said. He easily picked up on her annoyance, and tried very hard not to let it bother him. "That other hand is resting on the grip of a holstered gun. I didn't want you to startle him."

"She was never in any danger of my shooting her," Finn replied, his eyes opening to meet her startled gaze.

Looking at her made his chest tighten, his heart race, and his blood to heat with white, hot desire. He shifted a little, then maneuvered onto his side, trying to hide his growing desire from her, but one look into her eyes revealed; that not only was she aware of it, she was feeling something akin to it. It did something to his ego, to know that she still had some very deep, very strong emotions where he was concerned.

"Others may not fare as well as Rachel; just something to keep in mind for the future," Finn said, breaking eye contact with her, to pin Jessie with a look that conveyed both his displeasure, and dislike of the other man.

"Sounds like you boys could use a round in the square," Jack observed, as he and Sam walked into the room.

Finn smiled a little, happy and relieved to see the two men as they strolled into the tension filled room. He had come real close to pulling his gun, and shooting the other man. He wouldn't have killed him, really, he wouldn't have. He just would have made Jessie hurt a little, OK, maybe a lot. Rachel would never forgive him, at least not initially; maybe over time she would soften.

"I don't think one round would do it," Sam said, as he moved around Jesse, to drop a light kiss against Rachel's temple. "Hey there brown eyes."

Rachel gave a Sam a wan smile, pain overshadowing the warmth in her eyes. It had taken tragedy, the loss of his and Mercedes first baby, to bring the two of them closer. Sam had raced against the clock to get back to the US, when Mercedes went into premature labor, frightened, and alone in a Texas hospital. It had nearly destroyed him, thinking about her being alone, no one there to comfort her. He called everyone he knew, begging someone, anyone to try and get to that hospital.

Rachel had been the very last person he had called. He knew that she had performances on Broadway, and that there would be no way in hell she would cancel a performance, for any reason. His was slightly surprised when she answered her phone, and after he rushed through his reason for calling, she stunned him further. Rachel Berry had chartered a private plane out of New York, canceled her performances for the week, snagged Blaine and Kurt, and made it Texas, before everything had gone to hell in a hand basket.

The outcome had been inevitable, they had all known that; but it hadn't stopped Rachel from going to Texas, and bullying every doctor, and nurse until she was satisfied that everything that could be done, had been done. When he had finally gotten there, he found the two of them, crying, laughing, and memorizing every little detail of the baby boy that had just been born too early to survive.

He found out later, that Rachel had managed to find a reverend, and his baby boy had been christened, given the name Trent Michael, and eight minutes after his birth, he had been given his last rites. That had been seven years ago, and Sam felt like he owed Rachel the world. He hadn't been surprised when Mercedes had given birth to the twins, she insisted that she needed Rachel; and Rachel had come. She dropped everything, flew across the country from New York to L.A., and stayed until she felt that her friend, and the babies were going to be just fine.

And every year, on a cold day in February, Rachel and Mercedes would spend the day, talking, laughing, and reminiscing about a baby boy they only got to know for eight, very short minutes. But those eight minutes had changed all of their lives, and Sam would do anything for Rachel. He would have protected her, even if Finn had kept has dumb ass in Paris; and he knew that once the identity of this bastard was discovered, there was a good chance he would just shoot the prick.

"Sam," Rachel said, pain and confusion making her voice weak. "What happened?"

All talking ceased, and eyes turned first to Rachel, then to Finn. He turned so that he faced her, gently picked up her hand, and then slowly went down on one knee. It was literally tearing him to pieces to see her laying there, pain evident in her eyes, her voice. Red hot rage surged through him, but he ruthlessly tamped it down, and focused on her, just her.

"We are not completely certain what happened," Finn started. Her parents had wanted to wait until she was stronger before telling her what had transpired, but Finn knew, the more time that passed, the hazier her memory would become. They could lose vital clues to the perpetrator's identity, as her mind tried to fill in the blanks.

"What we do know, is that some one attacked you in your dressing room," he continued.

He saw her eyes grow large with fear, and watched as what little color was left, drain from her face. He cursed, then cursed again in ever language he knew, and he had picked up quite a few choice words over the years.

"The police are working hard to determine who this individual is," Finn said, hoping to reassure her at least a little. "Your family, and friends are either here, or on their way here to offer you whatever support you need."

"Is that...," she stuttered, fatigue and fear undermining her efforts. "Is that why you..you are...here?"

"Partly," he confirmed. "I'm here to make sure that no one, and I mean no one will hurt you again." Finn's eyes shot briefly to Jessie, bitterness rising to taunt him. "I also plan to give the authorities a little help, whether they want it or not."

He watched as her eyes began to shine with tears she valiantly tried to blink away. He felt her grip on his hand slacken, watched as her lashes swept down to shield her eyes from him; and realized that she was erecting barriers between them.

"Rachel," he said, as he drew in a deep, fortifying breath.

"And then...and then you'll leave," she said in voice so low, so full of hurt, that it literally rocked him back on his heels.

He hadn't wanted to do this now, and he damn well hadn't wanted an audience for this particular conversation. There was a lot they needed to say to each other, a lot of apologizing he needed to do, and a lot of explaining; a whole hell of a lot of explaining. She didn't know it was all up to her; if she wanted him to leave, he'd leave, but not with out a fight. He was going to fight like hell to convince her that he wanted to stay, that she wanted him to stay, that she wanted him.

"We can talk about that a little later," he replied.

"When?" She whispered.

"When you are safe, and when there aren't so many ears privy to our conversation," he said, looking pointedly at the three men who seemed to be hanging on to their every word.

"Rachel," his said, his voice husky with emotion. "I promise you, I won't leave New York before we talk. Unfortunately, I do have to leave now, and because I'm a paranoid bastard, I brought along a few people I trust to keep you company."

"I can stay with her," Jesse interjected, shooting Finn a look full of venom. "She doesn't need you, or your merry band of mercenaries."

"Like I said, some one I can trust," Finn continued, completely ignoring Jesse. "Now I know he looks a little scary, but Jack here is soft as a marshmallow.

Rachel looked doubtful as she took in the man Finn had indicated as Jack. He was massive, well over six feet, maybe closer to seven. He was heavily muscled, his clothing looked like it was being pushed to the limit in its efforts to keep him dressed. His skin was a beautiful dark brown, almost mahogany in color. There was no hint of hair anywhere on his head, even his jaw was smooth, no five o'clock shadow for him.

There was a tattoo on his head that was so intricate, it reminded Rachel of pictures she had seen of crop circles, but she was sure it's meaning was far more mysterious than that of a mere crop circle. But his most striking feature were his eyes. They were a beautiful blue-green, and it made her long for the beach house in Cozumel, peaceful, serene Cozumel; where there wasn't a madman lurking to kill her.

She turned her gaze to Jesse. He looked worried and she was sure that was for her, but she also saw his anger, resentment, and overall dislike of Finn, bubbling just beneath surface. Her mind shied away from the implications of having Finn and Jesse in her life, and at the same time no less. Over the last few years, she had convinced herself that what she had felt for Finn, was just a teenage crush, her first love. She could move on now, make a life for herself with another man. Rachel looked back at Finn, and felt her heart skipped a beat, felt the very air in her lungs stop, and the blood in her veins turned molten with her desire for him.

Yeah, she chuckled internally. You never could lie worth a damn Rachel Berry. You'll never be over him, you'll never stop loving him. Ever.

"Jack will keep you safe Rachel," Finn said softly, tucking a strand of her silky hair behind one of her ears. "I've missed you. I've missed you everyday for the last fifteen years, every hour, every minute, every second. I don't want to miss anymore."

With those whispered words, he stood up, leaned over to kiss her temple, and walked out of her room, beating back tears with every step he took away from her. Men don't cry, he berated himself. At least not where there were witnesses, especially witnesses like Jesse fucking St. James.

"Wait a minute Finn," he heard Jesse say from behind him. "Wait a God damn minute, you fucking bastard."

"What do you want now Jesse?" Finn said turning to face the other man head on.

"I'm coming with you," was Jesse's reply. "I don't trust you any more than you trust me."

"Well, now that we have that established, the answer is no," Finn shot back.

"What, the rest of us are suppose to sit back while you charge in, the knight in shining armor, find the bad guy, and make yourself into the hero?" Jesse asked heatedly.

"So what," Finn said quietly. "You're worried about who will look better when this all over? Which one of us Rachel will thank, which one of us gets the girl in the end?"

"If the roles were reversed, how would you feel Finn?" Jesse asked him.

"Threatened, overly protective, and wishing like hell you would just go away," Finn said with no hesitation.

"Exactly," Jesse said. "You haven't been in her life for over a decade, and when something bad happened, you came charging home to take over. You're pushing us aside as if you are the only one who can make decisions."

"Jesse, to some extent I am," Finn replied. "I'm sure you've heard the expression, "you can't see the forest for the trees." Right now, to all of you, there is some crazed maniac out there who wants her dead."

"Well, there is Finn," Jesse interrupted, his face puzzled, not sure where Finn was going with this.

"Not to me," Finn answered simply.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"To me, all of you, are the possible, crazed maniac who wants her dead," Finn said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"You can't be serious," Jesse exclaimed, shocked by Finn's statement.

"But I am," he replied.

"How can you think any of us, any of us, could, would do this to her?" Jesse asked.

"Back off Jessie," Sam said, as he joined Finn at the door. "Everyone is a suspect, until they are cleared. The police will tell you, that's standard operating procedure. You're a suspect, until you're not."

"Jesse," Finn said, taking a few deep breaths to center himself. "Look, give me and my team some room. We are good at what we do, and we are a lot more than just a band of merry mercenaries."

"We get that you are worried about Rachel," Sam stated, ever the diplomat. "We are all worried, but give us some space to do our job."

"Look, you're welcome to join us back at the hotel later this evening," Finn replied trying to place nice; he knew it was what Rachel would want him to do. "But right now, the best thing you can do for Rachel, is go back in that room, hold her hand, and be there for her, be there for her like you have for the last fifteen years."

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

"God I hate that prick," Finn swore succinctly, as he and Sam left the ICU ward.

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual," Sam quipped with a grin.

"You're enjoying this just a little too much," Finn replied throwing Sam a dark, menacing looking.

"Yes, yes I am," he answered. "You guys are almost as entertaining as Puck and Quinn, although, once Rachel is a little better, I'm sure the two of you will be vastly more enjoyable to watch."

"I'm so happy that you find us entertaining, wouldn't want you to get bored or anything," Finn said, as they walked out of the hospital. "What is happening with Puck, and Quinn?"

"Puck is still being a dick," Sam answered. "You'd think after ten years, he'd let go of the anger, and just forgive her already. I mean, damn, even Beth has moved pass it, and has forged a great relationship with Quinn."

"You know Puck can be a little thick," Finn replied, as the two of them strode up the busy New York street.

"Yeah, but the tension between them is through the roof," Sam said as they crossed another busy street. "He damn near had a cow when he found out that Quinn and Beth had gone to lunch, and then did some light shopping."

"I would have paid good money to be a fly on that wall," Finn said with a chuckle.

"Oh no, as good as that little tift was, it was nothing compared to the row they had when Quinn told Beth they could meet up any time, once Beth was settled at Juilliard," Sam stated.

"I'm sure Puck was in rare form after that," Finn grinned.

"Yeah, laugh it up you two," Puck said as he stepped out of the theater entrance to meet them. "Finn, your day is coming soon, real soon buddy."

"Not if Jesse St James keeps pushing his luck," Sam said, giving Finn an evil look.

"Yeah, well Puck, and I can be cell mates," Finn retorted as the three of them stepped into the cool interior of the Imperial Theater.

The noise from the street ceased, as the large double doors of theater closed behind them. They stopped, allowing their eyes to become accustomed to the dimly lit reception area. Finn took in a long, deep breath, letting it out slowly. This was Rachel's world, her dreams, her desires, the culmination of every minute, every moment that she had worked for. In his mind, he heard the applause, the cheering, and the whistling of the audience from their last performance. It had been a heady sensation, and knew that she had craved it far more than he had; but she had what it took to be a star, a super star.

"Its about time you jack a mos finally showed up," a voice said approaching them from a hallway shrouded in gloom, and shadows.

"Well us pretty boys had other things to attend to," Puck replied.

"Is that so?" A small, wiry man asked as he followed the other man into the reception area. "And what idiot was dumb enough to tell you they thought you were a pretty boy?"

"The last time was that little, fiery dancer from the cantina your uncle owns," Puck shot back. "Oh wait, she was the owner's daughter, so that would make her, your cousin."

"Enough you two," Finn said, the leader in him rising to the surface. "Colton, are we alone?"

"Yeah boss," the small man replied. "The police cleared out sometime yesterday, and the blond lawyer chick left as soon as she heard Puck was on his way down?"

"You know, you're going to have to clear that up before we leave," Finn said, shooting a knowing glance to Puck.

"Yeah well, you clear up yours, and then maybe I'll think about what to do with Quinn Fabray."

"If you need any..."

"Cut it you two," Finn said firmly. He knew that anything having to do with Quinn was, and always would be a sore spot for his friend. He just hoped like hell, the two could manage to be civil for the next few weeks, or however long it took to unravel what was going on here.

"Report," he said, to Colton, and his partner Eric.

Finn had decided a long time ago, when he first got into this line of work, he would partner everyone up. A two person team, that not only had complimentary skills, but a strong emotional bond as well. Although the whole team worked as a single, cohesive group, you knew there was someone, one person who would always have your back. It wouldn't matter if you were wrong, wouldn't matter if what you did, or were currently doing was illegal, wouldn't matter if you were dying, or dead, your partner would never leave you. Never, even if staying meant the end of your partner's life; he'd still be there.

"The guy in the wheel chair, Artie Abrams, promised to get you copies of all the letters deemed to be of a suspicious, or threatening nature," Eric explained as the five of them made their way down a hall that would eventually take them backstage to the dressing rooms.

"The show currently running here is an ARK Enterprises production," Eric continued. "The three primary owners..."

"Artie, Rachel, and Kurt," Finn said interrupting Eric's dialogue. "I imagine each of them holds an equal share, a third of the company."

"Actually no," Eric replied. "They each own twenty percent of the shares, with the remaining forty percent divided between eight other people."

"You're one of those people," Colton said looking at Finn. "Puck and Sam are as well."

"We are?" Finn asked a bit stunned by that revelation.

"Yup, and it gets even more entertaining," Eric responded. "The show is about the trial, tribulations, and triumph of a small town glee club, at fictional Hudson High, which is also the name of the show."

"A little intriguing," Colton cut in.

"Well, we are not going to delve into that right now," Finn said, his voice hard, and flinty. The other two men looked at each other quizzically, shrugged their shoulders, and continued on with their report.

"The building has an intricate security system in place," Sam said. "But we know the best security can be breached by anyone who wants to invest their time, and resources."

The five of them stopped in front of a closed door, their entry barred by yellow crime scene tape. In addition to the tape, there was a bronze colored plate, with the name Rachel Berry in bold, black letters, enough of an indication that this was the room they wanted. And yet, none of them made a move to rip the tape away, and open the door. Finn, Puck, and Sam, were not sure they wanted to see what lay behind that closed door, and their team mates waited patiently, leaving the decision to go on, up to them.

"Well, no time like the present," Finn said, as he ripped the tape away, opened the door, and stepped into the Rachel's dressing room.

It only took him a moment to locate the light switch, and flip it up. He sucked in a huge lungful of air, and his blood ran to ice, as the room was bathed in the soft glow from the many lights. The room was utter chaos; furniture shredded, picture frames broken, clothing ripped, and scattered everywhere, but that was not what made Finn's heart hammer in his chest. No, that honor went to the wall directly in front of them. A wall where the message, _Its not over you BITCH_ , was written in dark, red blood. Rachel's blood.


	10. A Debt Owed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was another one that didn't wish to co-operate and made it very difficult to get ready for posting. But despite it's efforts, here it is. I hope you enjoy and if you a minute or to, leave me a comment to let me know what you think. Thank you for dropping in and enjoy!!!

_She was so damn cold, icy tendrils reached inside her, snaking through her muscles, her blood, into her very bones. The cold and the unknown, made her shiver; but it was the absolute darkness that terrified her, and set her heart to racing. She was going to die, she was going to die right here, right now, and there was no one to hear her screams, no one to save her._

_She heard the whispers of a thousand different voices. At first the voices were far away, but with each breath she took, they drew closer, they grew louder. The whispers turned to hushed murmurs, then loud babbling, then a constant stream of gibberish, and finally to a roaring crescendo that immobilized her. She was rooted to the spot, her feet unmoving, her mind seized by terror. This wasn't real, this wasn't real. It was a dream, it had to be, because if it wasn't, she was screwed._

_They were going to kill her, bath in blood, her blood. They wanted blood, they needed blood; they were going to kill her. No, no, wait, not her, not her, someone else. They wanted some one else, not her, never her. She would live, they wouldn't kill her, but she needed to learn, there were lessons to be taught, so they would kill someone else. Someone she cared about, someone she loved._

_Rachel's breath exploded out of her, her lungs burning, her heart hammering, and her mind filling with images of her friends and family being slaughtered as the voices screamed for blood. She wanted the voices to stop, she begged for them to stop, but the more she pleaded, the more they screamed. She cursed, and they screamed. She bargained, and they screamed. She demanded, and they screamed._

_In frustration, and with rising feelings of anger, anxiety, and helplessness, she gave in. Rachel bellowed louder than all the voices combined. She drew air from the very depths of her soul, and bellowed. "Yes! Yes damn it, take one! Take which ever one you want, just SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!_

_Silence. Absolute silence. As the echoes of her screams faded away, Rachel found the silence disturbing, unsettling. She peered into the darkness, praying for light, praying for her life. The voices were gone, or at the very least quite; yet apprehension still gripped her. She wanted to wake up, wanted this nightmare to end. She wanted..._

_Her thoughts skidded to a stop, as image after image flashed through her mind with lightning speed. She was barely able to make out details of the images, the rapid fire pace making her dizzy, and nauseous. She was able to glimpse an image of Quinn, and then Quinn with Puck, closely followed by images of Puck and Finn. She drew in a sharp breath when images of Aubrey began to flash by, followed by images of Annie, then Taylor and Trace._

_Which one? Which one? Which one? Which one? The voices were back, chanting softly as the images in her mind sped up. The chanting grew louder, increasing in volume as the pictures increased in speed, making it impossible for Rachel to discern any details of the pictures. She threw her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out the voices, but the chanting only grew louder, and Rachel began to get dizzy as heart pounded in her chest._

_Which one? WHICH one! WHICH ONE?!_

_"Stop," she pleaded brokenly, her vision blurring as she desperately blinked back tears. The voices continued to rise in volume, her pleas ignored._

_"Stop, stop, STOP!" Rachel screamed, her voice thundering, like the boom of a canon._

_The voices and images stopped simultaneously, and Rachel opened her eyes slowly, trying to peer through the darkness. A small flicker of light caught her attention, causing her to turn slightly, and take one hesitant step towards it. With each small step she realizes the light gets brighter, and the desire to run towards that small light overwhelms her. In her rush to get to the safety the light represented, she stumbled, and fell. Refusing to give in or up, she struggled back onto her feet, and surged forward. As she drew closer, she realized the light is centered on a framed photo, a silver plated photo frame, a picture of..._

_Somewhere, someone was screaming, and Rachel tried to cover her ears to block out the sound, but it only got louder. She closed her eyes, scrunching them tightly together in a feeble attempt to block out the sight, the sight of Jesse laying in a pool of blood on the floor, as she desperately clutched a large hunting knife that dripped drops of blood, Jesse's blood at her feet._

"Jesse!" The word exploded from Rachel in a rush, causing her to damn near scream her head off, as pain ripped through her chest, and her heart began it's best imitation of a prize winning race horse.

"You are OK Rachel," a deep rumble of a voice soothed her. "It was a dream, nothing more."

Rachel turned her head to look at the mountain of a man Finn had introduced as Jack. The tears swimming in her eyes made him a bit blurry, but they did nothing to diminish the sheer size, or ferocity of this man. Finn claimed this Jack was soft as a marshmallow, but she had to wonder if maybe Finn had been speaking another language, cause there was no way in hell this man would be anyone's idea of soft, gooey fluff.

"I'm probably not giving you a very good first impression," she said. Rachel was sure that before the end of the night, Jack would tell Finn all about her little dream and that she had cried out for Jesse.

"You don't need to worry about making any impressions, good or bad where I'm concerned," he said to her, his blue-green eyes dancing merrily.

"So you don't think that my subconscious mind is trying to tell me that I'm worried about Jessie, so he's the one I really love?" She asked him as she struggled to sit up.

"Hold on there," Jack replied, getting to his feet to assist her. "After the pretty boy left, I gave you a little something we use in the field. It speeds the healing process up tremendously, and vastly subdues pain."

"Ah, that explains why I don't feel quite like I got hit by a freight train," she said as he gently helped her to sit up, and prop several pillows behind her. She smiled to herself, because he was gentle. His hand were large, firm, and confident, but soft and so very gentle.

"I'm sure it can also be argued that maybe you're not all that sure about Jesse, and your subconscious mind is trying to give you a little insight, or a little warning," he said, drawing her gaze as he settled back into the chair.

"Jesse St James isn't the type of person one needs to be concerned about," she stated. "For me the scariest thing about him is that he owns more shoes than most women I know, including myself, and I'm a certified shoe hoe according to Mercedes."

"Perish the thought," Jack replied, a look of utter horror on his face. "Nothing good can be said about a man who has more shoes than the woman in his life."

Rachel laughed a little, and something inside her loosened. She knew she was going to like Finn's friend, and that gave her a measure of comfort. She worried about Finn everyday, knowing that he literally put his life on the line to rescue people from some of the worse places in the world. It felt good to know that some one like Jack was out there with him, helping him, protecting him, keeping him safe.

"Who are you really?" she asked him suddenly, realizing there was a lot more to Jack than one could see on the surface.

"I'm just a simple man really, trying to repay a debt," was his reply.

"I think not," Rachel replied giving him an appraising look. "So you knew Finn's father then?"

Jack was quietly studying her for so long, Rachel began to feel as if she may have pushed too far, too fast. The silence stretched for several minutes, and she felt like he was taking her measure, deciding how much he wished to divulge.

"It shouldn't surprise me that you would deduce that," he said, finally releasing her from his intense scrutiny.

"Yes, I knew Finn's father," he answered simply.

"So you served with him in the military?" Rachel asked. She knew she should back off a little, but her overly curious nature just wouldn't let her close her damn mouth.

"No."

That one word barely whispered, gave Rachel a lot of insight about Jack, and Finn's father, the most obvious one being he didn't want to talk about it. Which also meant he felt some how responsible for what had happened to Christopher Hudson, and that sense of responsibility was his catalyst in watching out for Finn.

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologized. "I have no right to pry into your personal life. Sometimes I just don't know when to shut up, and mind my own business."

"I wasn't in the military," he said, a far away look in eyes. "Thirty two years ago, I was a very privileged, very stupid young man who believed daddy's money could get him out of any situation. That sentiment tended to lead me into doing some really stupid things, and eventually that reckless behavior landed me on the wrong side of a notoriously vicious arms dealer."

"While doing routine patrols, Hudson's unit stumbled upon one of Aban's compounds, it just so happened to be the one in which I, and four other unlucky bastards were being held. Their unit came under heavy attack, eventually being forced to retreat, but not before losing three soldiers, and having two more taken by Aban's men. Christopher Hudson was one them."

"To make a very long story short," he said looking at her, his eyes revealing a wealth of emotions that tugged at her heart. "Their first attempt at escape was very short lived, and wholly my fault. I slowed them down, and Aban's men were able to catch up with us. Aban was a very sadistic bastard, and his forms of punishment and torture tended to be quite brutal."

"Fortunately for me, I was worth a rather large sum of money, so torturing me was not an option for him; but he could and did torture the two soldiers repeatedly. The second escape attempt was successful, at least for me and Finn's father. Hudson's fellow solider, and the four other hostages were killed, and even though I slowed him down tremendously, Chris just wouldn't leave me."

Jack fell silent, immersed in the memories of the young man he had been then, and the solider who had managed to save his sorry ass. He owed Christopher Hudson a debt that could never be fully repaid. He would spend the rest of his life, and family's fortune in his attempt to repay Hudson, but no amount of money would ever be enough to release him from the guilt he struggled with every day of his life.

"Jack," Rachel said in a tentative whisper.

"Rachel," he replied, shoving those long ago memories back into the dim recesses of his soul.

"I can somewhat understand why you may feel a touch of obligation toward Finn's father," she stated. "After all, he did get you out of there, but that alone wouldn't account for the deep sense of guilt you feel, or your life long obligation to watch out for his son."

"Once again, I shouldn't be surprised by how intuitive you are," Jack said, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I told you Aban was a very cruel, very sadistic man, who was master at psychological warfare and torture. Death was not always the desired outcome of his little torture sessions, and he hated me; he hated me with a passion that probably still burns even though he's been dead, and in hell for the last ten years. He couldn't strike at me personally, so the things Aban wanted to inflict on me, he inflicted on Chris instead."

"I think if he had just beaten Chris, or tortured him physically, we both would have walked away scarred, but we would have recovered, and gotten on with our lives. But that is not how Aban plays, so instead of beating Chris, he got him addicted to heroine, and he repeatedly, reinforced that Chris was taking my punishment therefore making me responsible for what was happening."

"Oh," Rachel said, the sheer horror of what had been done to them rendering her speechless.

Rachel knew that people could be cruel, sometimes for the smallest of reasons or transgressions, and it seemed that those who held power were crueler than most. She couldn't fathom the reasons that would drive a man like this Aban to destroy the life of a man he didn't know, simply to punish another man. She also had a very hard time picturing this giant of a man, as young, brash, impulsive, and to use his own word, stupid.

"I know what you're thinking," he said, drawing her eyes to him. "I wasn't a man then, in actuality I had just turned seventeen about a month before I entered the world inhabited by men like Aban. This one chapter in my life, a chapter that only lasted about three weeks, completely changed who I was, and who I wanted to become. I don't know where life would have taken me had Christopher Hudson not intervened, but he had, and he paid in ways no individual should have to for sins he hadn't committed. So, I have to live the lives of two people, myself, and Chris. Both of us died in that desert, no matter that Chris actually died a short time later stateside, or that I am alive and talking to you. Neither of us can ever get back what we lost."

"Does Finn know?" She asked.

"No," Jack answered so quietly she had to strain to hear him. "I don't want him to, I don't want to see the disappointment in his eyes when he realizes that I'm the reason he had to grow up without his father."

"Jack, you aren't..."

"No Rachel," Jack interrupted her firmly. "No, and let's leave it at that please."

Sensing that she would not be able to sway him in this, Rachel wisely capitulated. She believed Jack was denying not only himself, but Finn as well in keeping silent on the events that eventually led to the death of Christopher Hudson. She liked Jack, and she knew just by the way he spoke about him, that Finn admired, and respected this giant of a man. She'd bet her very life that Finn saw Jack as the father he'd lost before he ever got a chance to know him, and there would be little that Jack could do to lose the love Finn had for him. She hoped like hell she'd have enough time with them to see this barrier torn down, so they could truly have the relationship they both deserved.

Before she could ask him about the tattoo on the back of his head, the door to her room opened, and in walked one of the most striking woman she had ever seen. Rachel studied the newcomer for a moment, noting that she was quite tall for a woman, probably close to six feet. Her skin was a rich, golden honey color that perfectly complimented her auburn hair. Her face was exotic, her whiskied colored eyes glowing with sensuality, and a mouth Rachel was sure every man would want to kiss.

"Ah Hell," Jack said cursing vehemently

"Hi, you must be Rachel," the woman said, as she approached the bed. "I've heard so much about you, I feel like we're old friends already. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Finn's fiance, Layla Davenport."


	11. Merry Mercanaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter Eleven!! A wonderful 3 day weekend has given me time to get this chapter posted and there is a good chance that Chapter Twelve will also be posted this evening. Once again we have a scene with our antagonist near the end of the chapter, hence the italics. As always if you have a moment to leave a comment or two, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading and enjoy!!

_The door to Rachel's room slid open on a hiss of air, and in walked one of the most striking women she had ever seen. Rachel studied the newcomer for a moment, noting that she was quite tall for a woman, probably close to six feet, especially in heels. Her skin was a rich, golden honey color that perfectly complimented her auburn curls. Her face was exotic, her whiskey colored eyes glowed with a deep sensuality, and she had mouth Rachel was sure every man alive would want to kiss at least once._

_"Ah hell," Jack said into the silence._

_"Hi, you must be Rachel," the woman said, as she approached the bed. "I've heard so much about you, I feel like we're old friends already. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Finn's fiance, Layla Davenport."_

Rachel shook the elegantly slender hand that Layla offered to her in greeting. She quickly assessed the woman, knowing that the next few moments were going to draw battle lines between them where Finn was concerned. She had no doubt that the woman standing in her hospital room, despite all appearances, and gracious smiles was a world class bitch, but Rachel had dealt with her share of bitches, and was quite able to stand her own ground.

"I'm sorry that I can't say the same," Rachel replied her voice honey sweet, and thank God not raspy with pain. The drugs that Jack had given her were indeed a miracle cure as she was feeling better with each passing moment.

"I haven't really spoken to Finn in several years," Rachel continued, the smile she plastered on her face mysterious, with just a hint of mischievousness. "And I can't say that Puck, or Sam has ever mentioned you either, but then you know how men can be. They tend to forget the little details in the grand scheme of things. I don't recall the Hummels, or Audrey talking about Finn having a fiancee either, and I see them on a fairly regular basis, but that's neither here nor there now, so please let me be the first to offer you my congratulations."

Rachel could tell her response was not the one that Layla had expected, or wanted for that matter. The other woman let her mask slip for the briefest of moments, and Rachel read the intense hatred that flared within her tawny gaze. She stole a quick glance at Jack, only to find him turning a lovely shade of red as he tried to hold back his laughter. She was glad that at least some one was amused by this situation, whatever it was. Rachel had a feeling she was in a fight that she hadn't known existed until this moment, all she had to do now was decide if she really wanted what was at stake here, and that something was Finn.

"Jack," Layla said turning her attention to the large man who was still struggling to hold back his laughter. "Do you think I can have a few minutes alone with Miss Berry to go over some details concerning her safety?"

"No," he replied simply, all traces of amusement gone in that instance. "Finn was quite adamant about Miss Berry's personal safety. She is to never be alone with anyone, the exception being Puck, Sam, me, and of course Finn."

"Wait," Rachel said, her gaze swinging back to Jack. "Some one has to be with me all the time?"

"Twenty-four, seven," Jack replied, a slow grim spreading across his face. He got the feeling that Miss Berry was about to find that her inner sanctum had just been breached by one Finn Hudson. This particular assignment had just gotten a lot more entertaining.

"All day, every day?" She asked, her tone incredulous, with a touch of hysteria trying to creep in.

"Yes," he replied. "Finn is not taking any chances with your safety, or the safety of your friends and family. One of us will be with you at all times, and I mean all times, no exceptions."

"Please tell me," she whispered as everything started to sink in. "He's not going to insist that you all have to accompany me to the bathroom?"

"Not quite," Jack answered. "One of his requirements for your lodgings is a large master room with an attached en suite that has no windows, and is only accessible through the master."

"Thank God," Rachel said on a heavy sigh. The mortification of some one having to watch over her as she peed was probably more than she could have withstood. "So, does this mean one of you will sleep outside my door in a really uncomfortable looking chair? Or is Finn such a hard ass, and you'll have to lay in front of the door blocking access to the room?"

Jack couldn't hold the laughter back any longer, so he let loose with it, startling several people who were within hearing distance of Rachel's room. He could also tell that Layla had lost all patience with him, and her expression sent him into another fit of laughter.

"No," he said still chuckling. "None of us will have to sacrifice ourselves to uncomfortable chairs, or cold hard floors."

"That's good," Rachel said, gracing him with a dazzling smile. "I'd hate for any of you to be so inconvenienced on my behalf."

"That is most gracious of you," Jack assured her, a wicked smile once again spreading across his lips. "Finn has already instructed us that he, and he alone will be the one staying in your room with you throughout the night, so you should be able to sleep like a baby with not a care in the world."

"WHAT!" And once again Jack erupted into gales of laughter as he saw the stunned, and incredulous faces of the two women in the room. Oh this was going to be so much fun, so much fun indeed.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It only took him a moment to locate the light switch, and flip it up. He sucked in a huge lungful of air, and his blood ran to ice, as the room was bathed in the soft glow from the many lights. The room was utter chaos; furniture shredded, picture frames broken, clothing ripped, and scattered everywhere, but that was not what made Finn's heart hammer in his chest. No, that honor went to the wall directly in front of them. A wall where the message, Its not over you BITCH, was written in dark, red blood. Rachel's blood.

The destruction of the room, as well as the message painted on the wall, went a long way towards making Finn totally enraged. He hated the idea of Rachel being terrorized, and if he was honest with himself, he feared he wasn't going to be good enough to protect her, to keep her safe. The thought of this person getting his hands on Rachel again, sent tendrils of icy fear straight to his heart. He didn't know who he was trying kid, but the joke was on him. Rachel belonged to him, from the first time they had kissed to her laying in that hospital bed, and every moment in between, she was his, she was his to protect, to defend, to love. Rachel Berry belonged to him, and he'd be damned if anyone, ANYONE would take her from him.

Finn looked to Puck, his partner, his best friend, and he knew that he couldn't have done this without him by his side. He wasn't sure when or how, but sometime during the past fifteen years, Puck had become the person Finn wanted at his back. They had been through so much together, good and bad, there were also more than a few times when they had walked away from their friendship, but somehow they had always managed to find a way to walk back in. They looked to each other, then with a slight nod of acknowledgment, and a little fist bump, they slipped on their night vision goggles, and stepped into Rachel's dressing room.

They would do the initial sweep of the room, the first ones in, the last ones out. Finn made it a point that as team leader, it was up to him to take the biggest risks, it was up to him to keep his team safe. Noah on the other hand was simply, a crazy ass bastard who looked for trouble, and usually found it, unfortunately for Finn, he was usually with Noah when the trouble started. It had made for some very fun, very interesting situations. He felt the taps on his shoulder, Sam indicating the possibility of a bomb had been detected, and that Eric and Colton were heading in that direction to asses and disarm.

The three friends fell back to the door as Eric, shadowed by Colton made their way into the room, and over to an alcove which held minimal damage. The small alcove held three brown suede chairs facing each other with a low, mahogany table set in the middle. The furniture although elegant, looked warm, pleasantly inviting, and unlike the rest of the room, untouched. Finn visualize scanned the area, mentally noting broken picture frames, and glass scattered over the carpet. There was also a few books on the floor, some of them with pages ripped out, and scattered around like confetti.

Once again he felt tapping on his shoulder, this time from Puck as he pointed out all the pictures in the room had been ripped from their frames, shredded, and then haphazardly strewn about the room. Every picture, save one. One beautifully carved cedar frame set in the middle of the mahogany table, a spot light shinning down onto it. That picture was significant, they were meant to find it, and therefore it would be the last thing they would be investigating.

Finn didn't allow himself, or his team to be "directed" by the individuals who had perpetrated a kidnapping, or murder. He had learned a long time ago, and in the worse way possible, that the people he was usually up against, would lead him on a merry chase trying to make him feel inept, and trying their level best to eliminate him and his team. His job wasn't to play their game, but to beat them at it, and leave them with no hostage, and no money. He liked to think he was very good at his job, after all; people continued to pay him ridiculous amounts of money to get back the loved ones or things that had been taken from them. This time would no different, he would get Rachel back, she belonged to him, and he realized that he didn't like sharing that which he considered his.

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

 

  _Well,well, well. Lookie whose come for a visit, and oh the joy, he brought friends other Sam and Noah. He didn't resist the urge to jump up and down like a schoolboy, his hands clapping, and a smile that would have scared most normal people away spreading across his face. The more the merrier, and Finn should be happy; he won't have to die alone. Much to be said about the buddy system. He looked at the monitors that sprang to life when the door to Rachel's dressing room opened, triggering the motion activated cameras he had installed. Finn, along with a few of those idiots he liked to refer to as his team, stood framed in the doorway as they took in the destruction of the room._

_For him, sneaking back into the theater, right under the nose of New York's finest, and wreaking mayhem around Rachel's dressing room had been invigorating. He had slashed furniture, ripped clothing, shredded pictures, in simple terms, he threw a tantrum, and it had felt good, so damn good. He felt as if things hadn't been going his way lately. He hadn't thought that Finn would ever return to the US, and he certainly hadn't believed Finn would come running to New York to protect Rachel; but the bastard had surprised him, and that had thrown him off his game a little. Oh well, sometimes you just had to roll with it, and that was exactly what he had done._

_This was not how he had wanted to deal with the problem that was Finn Hudson, but he very well couldn't let an opportunity slip by, so he put together a nasty little surprise for Finn, one he hoped would blow him away for good. It was just fortuitous that the shit for brains Noah Puckerman was with him, but that really didn't surprise him. He had often wondered if the two of them were a tad bit closer than just best friends forever, maybe they had a hot little bromance going on under everyone's radar. Wouldn't that be entertaining._

_He watched as they methodically worked through the room, communicating through a complex form of sign language that Finn had developed specifically for his team. They worked well together, he'd give them that. They were expertly trained, working in a way that only came from long hours spent together in the most dangerous of situations. Their movements were precise, and highly efficient, so much so, they were going to finish in a lot less time that he had allotted._

_He began to violently curse, causing the subdued voices in his head to snap to attention when he realized that Finn had instructed his men to pack it up. Within a few short moments, they had all their equipment secured, and were falling back to the entrance of the large room. He watched anxiously as Finn's attention was once again centered on the mahogany table, and the lone picture frame. He saw Finn take a few steps towards it, and he smiled. He knew the jackass wouldn't be able to ignore the framed picture completely, although he had done a marvelous job of not letting it dominate his attention, he knew its presence had bothered Finn. It would bother him until he had a sufficient enough answer as to its significance._

_He saw Finn stop in front of the table, and then watched as he surveyed the whole room from that particular vantage point. He could almost see the wheels turning in his adversary's mind, and the rush from that alone was almost orgasmic. He saw Finn glance at his men standing in the doorway, and then his eyes swung back to the table. Several, long minutes ticked by, and he had to forcibly beat back the chattering voices as their excitement, and anticipation rose. He didn't want to miss this, he couldn't miss this. He saw Finn reach out, saw his fingers caress the beautiful frame, saw him take in the image frozen behind the glass, and then he saw the moment when realization flared in Finn's brain. He watched as Finn turned towards his team, his fingers moving rapidly, and without questions, or hesitation they all began to move, to run. They made a break for the closest exit; the black iron back stage door that led to an alley behind the theater. The first detonation was not intended to bring down the theater, that would come later. He heard the first explosion that obliterated his cameras in Rachel's dressing room, then the subsequent roar of wood, and glass giving way as huge balls of fire raced in every direction, including down the hall, chasing the five men as they ran all out for the exit, for their only possible chance of escape, and it was going to be close. So. Damn. Close._

 


	12. Burn Baby Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took a little bit longer than expected, but I did manage to get it posted before having to go to work in the morning. The next chapter is already under way so there shouldn't be too long of a wait before it is ready. Once again if you have a moment a comment or two is greatly appreciated. As always, thank you for stopping in and enjoy!!

_"WHAT!" And once again Jack erupted into gales of laughter as he saw the stunned, and incredulous faces of the two women in the room. Oh this was going to be so much fun, so much fun indeed._

"You can't possibly be serious," Layla said, unwilling to believe what Jack was suggesting.

She knew there was history between Finn, and the woman who was their current client, but that was all it was, history. There was no way in hell she was going to let this little bitch get in the way of what she wanted, and want Layla wanted was Finn. She had worked so very hard, been so patient, conceded so many of her dreams, and desires in a effort to accommodate Finn, and the work that he did. Finn Hudson was her's, and she would not let anybody, especially this woman take him from her.

"Whether or not I'm serious is irrelevant," Jack replied. "What is relevant though is what Finn has decided. If there is a problem, he's the one you need to discuss it with."

"And you know I will," Layla replied in a huff.

"Of that I have no doubt," a smiling Jack said.

Jack turned his attention to Rachel, and the look on her face gave him pause. Despite her bravado, and her quick banter with Layla, he could tell this was hurting her. She obviously didn't know that Finn had asked Layla to marry him a few months back. That also meant she didn't know Finn was having doubts, serious doubts about marrying Layla, and those doubts had been plaguing him almost from the moment she had accepted his proposal. He wanted to reassure her, to tell her it would all work out in the end, but it wasn't his place. Finn had to be the one to do that, but that didn't mean he couldn't give her a little piece of solace as this drama played out. But as he was about to speak, a long low whistle split the air, causing him to catapult from the chair he had been lounging in.

"What the hell," he barked as he pulled a black, link necklace from under his shirt, his hands wrapping around something that Rachel couldn't see.

"They're in trouble," Jack said.

"Where are they?" Layla asked as she pulled a small hand held device from her shoulder bag. "I'm activating Finn's GPS locator now."

"They were going to the theater, " Jack replied. "He has Eric, Colton, Sam, and Noah with him."

"I've got them," Layla informed him. "No wait, I've got Sam, Colton, and Eric, but I can't get a lock on Puck, or Finn," Layla informed him.

Rachel watched helplessly as Layla paced around in what limited space the ICU room provided. She was rapidly touching the screen on the device she was holding, as she barked out information to Jack. She didn't understand half of what they were saying, especially when they didn't say anything, but resorted to elaborate hand gestures to convey information. All personal feelings aside, Rachel had to admire the efficiency that they displayed as a finely tuned team.

"You're going to have to go Jack," Layla said to Jack.

"Not happening Layla," Jack replied. "He was very clear, I stay with Ms. Berry until he relieves me. Period. No if, ands, or buts about it. End of that discussion."

"Damn it Jack!" She all but shouted, closing the distance between them.

"I've got nothing on either of them," Layla snapped as she handed the device to Jack. Rachel could feel the other woman's emotions begin to spiral out of control. "No pulse, no heart rhythm, no BP readings. Nothing. Nothing but a flat line."

"That doesn't automatically mean they're dead," he said to her, his voice amazingly calm, but still unable to dispell Layla's growing apprehension. Apprehension that was causing an icy fear to seep into Rachel.

"True," Layla conceded. "But one of them triggered this distress call, and that means they are in serious trouble. Some one has to go to them."

"It can't be me, or you for that matter," Jack started.

"What?" She screamed at Jack.

"You think she's more important than he is," Layla hissed as she gestured toward the bed. "You think I care if she lives or dies? I'd gladly serve her up to this maniac that wants her dead just so we can get the hell out of here, and back to what our lives are suppose to be."

"She may not be important to you," Jack said, his voice still calm, still patient. "But she is important to her friends, to her family, and most assuredly to Finn."

"She's just a client," Layla bit out.

"To you, yes," Jack replied. "To Finn, no. For Finn, this is as personal as it gets, and if you knew him, really knew him, you'd understand that. He takes money for his clients, and in return they get his expertise, and the expertise of his team, but for Rachel, for this woman, he's willing to give his life."

"But she's right," Rachel said, drawing their attention to her.

She was terrified that what they were saying could be a possibility, that Finn could be in danger, that he could be dead. If he was hurt, or God forbid dead, then it was her fault, all her fault. He wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her, and if she had just listened to Artie, then maybe none of this would have happened. None of this would be happening, and Finn would be safe, and alive. She had to blink back the tears that threatened to fall when her mind flashed images of him broken, bloodied, dead.

"I'm the rea...," she stammered. "I'm the reason he's here, here in New York. If he needs help Jack, you've got to..."

"No Rachel," Jack said gently, locking those beautiful blue-green eyes on her. "The reason Finn is here, is because he wants to be here. None of us, not Sam, not Noah, not even you, can make Finn Hudson do something he doesn't want to do. Right now this is where he wants to be."

"But he might be," she began to implore.

"Yes," Jack agreed. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking her small hand into his. Rachel marveled at how someone so big, could be so gentle. This man probably scared the piss out of any, and every person who dared so much as to look at him, but under it all lay the heart of a gentle soul.

"He may be injured, he may even be dead," Jack continued in that soft tone that Rachel knew was meant to be reassuring. "But just as I had to remind him only a few short days ago, this is what we do, and I must say we do it very damn well."

"We don't let emotions cloud our judgment while we are on a job," he continued, his gaze swinging to Layla. "When one, or more of us are in an untenable situation, the rest of us can, and will continue to regard the client as the priority. Finn has been in this situation on more than one occasion, we all have, but Rachel, you are the client. You are the priority, you come first, and while we will do everything to help them, we have to protect you, we have to keep you first."

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Quinn was furious with herself as she headed back to the Imperial Theater to retrieve her laptop case. She should just leave it there, get it in the morning, but the letters Finn wanted to see where inside the case. So here she was trudging back to the theater, and hoping she could avoid yet another encounter with Puck. When Puck had walked through the door of the theater, all rational thought had fled from her grasp and she became distracted. She hated how he made her feel, hated that his mere presence was enough to reduce her to a mass of conflicting emotions. Quinn needed time to recover from their last encounter, so she'd just slip in through the unmarked entrance near the front of the building, and avoid another confrontation with him, and the chance for him to see what he did to her, what he still had the power to do to her.

She had convinced herself that she was over him, especially after he had called her a selfish, manipulative bitch and the best thing she could ever do was walk away from their daughter. His words had hurt, and it took everything she had in her to bury the pain, and leave him standing in front of his mother's house as he held a sobbing Beth in his arms. That had been a little over a decade ago, and Quinn had just graduated from Yale with honors, and was bound for Harvard School of Law on a full academic scholarship. She had desperately wanted Beth, and if she was honest with herself, Puck as well, but she knew she still hadn't been ready for that life. But Puck hadn't seen it that way, all he saw was her rejecting him, and their child again.

Thankfully his mother did understand, and she had allowed Quinn access to Beth whenever Puck was overseas. Those brief moments in time had allowed her, and her daughter to get to know one another, to build a relationship that satisfied a need in both of them. It was a relationship that Puck hadn't known about, until recently. And when he had found out, he had lashed out at everyone who had been involved, his mother and stepfather, Quinn and her parents, and eventually Beth. That was when Quinn rose up, and went toe to toe with him. She didn't care how he treated or mistreated the rest of them, she would not allow him to blame or punish Beth. None of this was Beth's fault, and she didn't want her daughter to be hurt by the father she so adored. Quinn would protect her from that at least. Whatever chance at a relationship she'd had with Puck was long gone, that ship had most certainly passed, and had probably sunk into the ocean years ago. Nope, she'd just slip in, pray they were either gone or too absorbed in Rachel's dressing room, grab her case, and get the hell out of there before anyone noticed her presence, before Puck noticed her presence.

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Finn reached out, his fingers caressing the beautiful frame, as he took in the image frozen behind the glass, and then he understood what it all meant. He turned towards his team, his fingers moving rapidly, and without questions, or hesitation they all began to move, to run. They made a break for the closest exit, the black iron stage door that led to an alley behind the theater. They heard the first explosion that obliterated Rachel's dressing room, then the subsequent roar of wood, and glass giving way as huge balls of fire raced down the hall, chasing them as they raced all out for the exit, for their only possible chance of escape, and it was going to be close. So. Damn. Close.

They ran flat out, their lives dependent on how fast they could run. But no one would know that they had been staring death in the face, as they burst from the building laughing, and exuberant as the heavy stage door slammed shut behind them. Finn wondered if it would be irreverent of him to break out into song, something along the lines of, "Burn, baby burn, disco inferno", or maybe "Fire on the mountain, run boys run; the Devil's in the house of the rising sun."

"No," Puck said as he looked at his best friend, knowing exactly what Finn was thinking. "The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire."

"We don't need no water, let the motherfucker burn," was jubilantly picked up by the others. "Burn motherfucker, burn!"

"Eric, call emergency services," Finn said, knowing this was far from over. He had seen the picture, and he knew what it meant; this fucker was wasn't through, he was going to bring down the theater.

"Tell them one bomb has already detonated inside the Imperial, and that we are fairly certain there are more," all eyes locked on him, and from his tone they knew play time was over.

"Thank God there's no longer any traffic out front," Eric replied as he pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, but there is still foot traffic," Finn replied. "And I'm not sure how long before the next one goes off."

"He's going to bring down the Imperial down," Puck said, the gravity of the situation settling into his gut, and adrenaline pumping into his veins.

"At the very least," Finn agreed. "But without knowing how much or what type of explosives, he could be planning to take out the whole block."

Just then they felt the unmistakeable rumble of a detonation, and knew they were on borrowed time. A few years ago the city had closed the area to vehicle traffic, but the area was usually packed with people on foot, most of them tourist.

"We need to clear people out of this area," Finn stated glancing up the alley.

"Won't be easy," Puck said. "We aren't the police, so there's a good chance that... Oh God. Oh God no."

What? What is it Puck?" Finn asked his friend. He saw the color drain from Puck's face, and a look of desperation, and panic filled his eyes.

"Quinn," Puck croaked out. "Quinn just crossed the street, heading towards the Imperial."

The two friends looked at each other, and without having to say another word, they took off in opposite directions, racing down the alley hoping that one of them could reach Quinn before she inadvertently entered the theater.

Puck had never felt such panic at any other time in his life, and that sense of panic tinged with the possibility of Quinn entering the building made him run like the devil himself was chasing him. He had never run so fast, nor prayed so hard in his life as he did right now, promising God anything, anything if he could just get to her in time.

He heard the sirens in the distance as he rounded the corner, and spotted Quinn walking towards the entrance of the Imperial. He shouted her name, shouted to the people to get out of the way, and knowing, but not caring that he might create a riot, he shouted out one word.

"BOMB!"

The effect was pretty much as he thought it would be. People hurriedly scrambled out of his way as he continued to shout the bomb warning. Some of them screamed, a few looked at him like he was a raving maniac, but almost all of them ran across the street to get away from him. Puck noted that the same thing was happening behind Quinn, and he knew that meant Finn was out of the alley, barreling towards her as well.

As he ran, the distance between them shrinking, he heard the explosions, heard the buildings groan as their foundations' were obliterated. He heard the sound of windows shattering, and bricks falling to the ground. Puck felt his heart thundering in his chest as he poured the last bit of his strength into his legs. He knew Quinn finally saw him, her eyes going wide with shock, but he never faltered, he never hesitated.

He slammed into her, his arms wrapping around her protectively, and without missing a single stride, he pivoted into the street. He heard the massive sound of several explosives detonating, and then the concussive blow of debris caught them, hurtling them across the street, where they slammed into a stand of bushes.

It took him several minutes to catch his breath, and realize that he wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead because if this was what death felt like, he wanted no parts of it. Puck's eyes flew open when he felt Quinn squirm in his arms signaling that at the very least she was still alive. He scrambled to his feet bringing her with him, and then his hands started moving over her, checking for broken bones or any other kind of injury.

"Puck, I''m fine," Quinn said capturing his hands into a tight grip. She knew she had some scrapes, probably several bruises, but for the most part she was OK. She just didn't want him to realize what his touch was doing to her, and what she was wanting from those magical hands of his.

"Oh God Quinn," he rasped out. "I'm sorry. I thought I had lost you, thought I wouldn't be fast enough to get to you. Sweet baby Jesus, I'm so sorry, so sorry for hurting you, for punishing you for not wanting the same things I wanted."

"Shh," Quinn said, placing one, cool finger against his mouth.

He couldn't help it, couldn't stop it, even if he had wanted to, and he most certainly didn't want to stop. He parted his lips, and nipped the soft pad of her finger. He would have stopped there, but her little gasp of pleasure had him hauling her back into his arms, his mouth slamming hungrily against her's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of heart pounding action!! I hope I managed to pull it off. Please let me know what you think so far.


	13. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is chapter 13. A little late, but finally ready for you reading pleasure. If you are enjoying this fanfic, please leave me a comment or two. All comments are greatly appreciated. As Always, thanks for dropping in and enjoy!!

_"We don't let emotions cloud our judgment while we are on a job," he continued as his gaze swung to Layla. "When one or more of us are in an untenable situation, the rest of can, and will treat the client as the priority. Finn has been in this situation on more than one occasion, we all have, but Rachel you are the client. "You are the priority, you come first, and while we will doing everything to help them, we have to protect you, we have to help you first._

Rachel regarded this mountain of a man, grateful that he wanted to put her mind at ease. She didn't have the heart to tell him it didn't work. She could see the fear that still clouded his amazing eyes, and not knowing what was going on with the team had him tense, his muscles rigid and locked in place. If he was afraid, then it had to be bad.

"Jack, I'm scared." Rachel said barely above a whisper as she clasped her hands tightly together so no one would see them shaking. If she was honest with herself it was so that the she-witch didn't notice her shaking hands and think she was a useless twit.

"What do you have to be scared about?" Layla asked her tone filled with scorn.

"Oh I don't know," Rachel responded. "Maybe knowing that someone out there wants me dead."

"Some in here wants you dead too," Layla muttered under her breath, but still loud enough that she knew Rachel would hear her.

"How many days do you spend wondering that someone might want you dead? That some one might be plotting and planning your murder?" Rachel asked, her feelings about this woman, about Finn's fiance turning from dislike to hatred.

"Everyday, if she was smart," Jack mumbled none to quietly. "But that might be asking for more than she is capable of giving.

Jack didn't even try to look repentant and Rachel tried valiantly not to laugh at his serene expression, but she failed miserably as she watched Layla turn a glorious shade red. It seemed the exoticly attractive Layla had no problems delivering sarcastic, nasty comments to others, but when the tables were turned, she simply couldn't take it. Oh Santana was going to have a field day lobing her own brand of bitchiness when the two of them met, and although she knew it was wrong of her, Rachel simply couldn't wait. She hoped to have a front row seat, Blaine and Kurt to either side of her and very large, very salty bowl of popcorn between them.

"I know we don't get along all that well," Layla said in a tight voice to Jack. "But for Finn's peace of mind, I hoped we would find some way to at least be cordial with one another."

"But, I can see that certain influences, and people," Layla continued as she pointedly look at Rachel. "Are going to make that difficult, if not impossible."

"Don't look at me sister," Rachel said channeling he inner Mercedes. "I don't need to be cordial with you for Finn's peace of mind, or for any reason now that I think about it."

"You know once he finds the individual who hurt you, he'll leave," Layla said. "He'll go back to his life in Europe, to our life in Europe, and you'll go back to being "that relationship" he doesn't talk about."

Layla smiled in triumph when Rachel broke eye contact, her gaze dropping to her hands. She knew she had to strike a crippling, emotional blow against this woman to gain some kind of advantage in this little war brewing between them. If she could get Rachel to doubt herself, or doubt the depth of Finn's emotions where she was concerned, then Rachel would sabotage her own efforts in trying to win him back. Layla refused to give up, or give in and she had no problem destroying every personal relationship, every personal tie Finn Hudson had with this woman.

"Do you ever wonder why he doesn't talk about our relationship?" Rachel asked raising her eyes once again to look at Layla, her face composed into a mask of serenity.

"I've never given it a moment of my time to be honest," Layla answered absently, dismissively.

"Liar," Rachel accused.

Although her voice was whisper soft, it was tinged with the conviction of some one who knew they had truth on their side. Jack smiled a little and decided to let Rachel handle this. He realized she needed to, whether or not she and Finn moved on from this point, he could see that Rachel needed to make a stand. She had to decide if she wanted Finn, and if she did, she had to make Layla aware that not only was she going to fight, but she was going to use every weapon she possessed to convince Finn Hudson that they belonged together, that he belonged with and to her. And she had a weapon in her arsenal that Layla could only wish for. Without even being aware of it, Rachel had gotten Finn to do something he swore he would never do; he took on a client that had strong personal, and emotional ties to a member of the team. He hadn't done it for Conor when the younger man's father had been held for ransom a few years back, and he had most certainly not done it for Layla when her brother had gone missing. Rachel Berry was the only one he had ever compromised his one personal golden rule for, and Layla knew it.

"Don't pretend that you know me," Layla bit out harshly, her body trembling with darely suppressed fury.

"But you see, I do know you." Rachel replied. "I know you all too well, and it is a truly sad sight to behold. I pity women like you, women who can only measure their success, their worth through a man. I feel sorry for the fact that to you it is more important who he would choose, not the reasons why he would make that choice."

"So you are one of those women," Layla interrupted, no longer trying to hide her hatred behind a thin veneer of civility. "You know, the ones who convince themseleves that all they really care about is for him to be happy, even if that means he is happy with some one else. You know, the kind that would step out of the way so he could chase his dreams, so that he could have everything he ever wanted."

"Well no," Rachel replied her eyes shining brightly. "I'm not that kind of woman at all, but it would seem that Finn is that kind of man. You don't ever wonder why he doesn't talk about us, maybe you should."

"Wow," Jesse said as he came into the room. "You can feel the tension radiating all the way down the hall."

He barely glanced at the woman standing at the foot of Rachel's bed, fury and jealousy rolling off her in waves. Jesse was happy to see that Rachel seemed to be doing better, and he even spared a small grin for Jack the mountain man. He leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on Rachel's cheek, and lightly entwined his fingers with her's.

"Good to see you sitting up," he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Jesse," Rachel said. "I'd like you to meet Layla, Finn's fiancee."

"I wasn't aware that Finn had a finacee," Jesse replied, his gaze swinging back to the woman who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else in the world than Rachel Berry's hospital room.

"Oh don't worry," Rachel said sweetly. "You weren't the only one."

"Layla," Rachel continued her voice still sweet, and more than a little mischevious. "I'd like you to me Jesse St. James, personal consultant for ARK Enterprises, and current coordinator of promotions for, Hudson High."

"Sorry that we are meeting all of you under these trying circumstances," Jesse said extending a hand towards Layla. After a moment of hesitation she lightly accepted his hand in greeting.

"Hopefully we can get this unfortunate situation wrapped up, so that you guys can all go back to normal lives," Layla said trying her best to suppress her negative emotions.

Rachel could have told her she wasn't doing a good job of it, but she didn't want to ruin what little bit of fun she was currently having at the other woman's expense. She was just about to lob another sally in Layla's direction, when the sound of a cell phone split the air around them. She saw Jack glance at his phone, and then held her breath when he quickly accepted the call as he surged to his feet.

"Finn," Jack answered his voice not quite as steady as he would have liked.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked switching the phone's speaker options on, and indicating that Layla close the door to the room.

"Well do you want the condensed version, or the complete play by play?" Finn asked trying to speak over the wail of sirens in the background.

"Let's go with the condensed," Jack answered. "I get the distinct feeling that things are about to get kicked into high gear."

"You my good man would be absolutely correct," came Finn's reply. "But before all that, how is Rachel?"

"She's making rapid progress now the we added hopper to the mix."

"Is it too early for another dose?" Finn asked.

"No," Jack said glancing at the wall clock. "Cutting it a little close, but not enough to cause me any concern."

"Good, go ahead and do that," Finn instructed. "We should be there in a couple of hours, and you need to have her ready for transport."

"So I take it we are checking out of the hospital?" Jack asked.

"I told Dr. Basso two days," Finn continued. "It's been almost three, and to put it bluntly, I strongly dislike not being able to control our surroundings, but there at the hospital they let any old riff raff walk right on in."

"You've always been rather preceptive," Jack said nonchalantly while looking at Jesse. "Finn, condensed version any time now."

"Mad man returned to scene of attack, cleaned up Rachel's dressing room, left a rather disturbing note on the wall in blood, left a very large clue in the form of a picture frame, ran for our lives when the buildings started to blow, saved Quinn from going back into the theater, Puck currently performing a tonsil check on a very receptive Quinn, the Imperial Theater and surrounding buildings a pile of rubble, no fatalities, breaking news at six."

"Well you gave us quite the scare," Jack said his eyes trained on Rachel's face as he looked for any clues as to how she was reacting to Finn's update.

After several moments of tensed silence they heard him let out a heavy sigh. "What happened that caught you off guard?"

"One of you hit the button," Jask answered. "We got flatlines for you and Puck."

"Oh God," Finn breathed into the phone. "We are all fine. Not a single scratch. Well Quinn and Puck might a few scratches and some bruises, seemes like they wanted to learn to fly, but hadn't quite got around to practicing proper landings. But they are fine, we all are."

"Finn," Jack said taking the phone off speaker mode, and raising it to his ear. He briefly considered stepping outside the room, but thought better of it. He didn't want to chance Layla saying anything, or rather anything else that would upset Rachel. Their client was already in a fragile place, and he was not going to let the she-witch upset her anymore than she already had.

"She's terrorified Finn," he said into the phone switching to Arabic. "She can't take much more before she breaks completely, and Layla is far from helping."

"I'll be there shortly," Finn replied. "I think I can get that infamous Rachel Berry spunk back in order. It's going to take me about an hour to round up what I need. Let me talk to her."

Jack held out the small phone to Rachel. At first he could see that she didn't want to take it, that she was scared of what Finn might say to her, but after several seconds she accepted the phone from him and put it to her ear.

"Finn." She breathed into the phone, and that one word, his name held so many emotions that it almost brought him to his knees. He had left her, abandoned her to tackle New York on her own. He wasn't surprised that she made it, he knew she would, but she would have been terrorified. She would have felt so alone, so bereft without him and was an ass for having put her through that. Through that and God knows what else over the last fifteen years. No more, he wouldn't be the cause of anymore of her pain, her doubts.

"Rachel," he said, his voice filled with determination, filled with the power of everything he felt for her. "No matter what happens, and I mean no matter what, I am not leaving you. I'm not going back to Europe. I'm not going to risk my life rescuing strangers anymore. I'm not leaving you, not again, not ever."

"You have a finacee," Rachel replied tear swimming in her eyes, her vocie chocking on a sob.

"Not anymore I don't."


	14. Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to get this chapter posted yesterday, but an impromptu outing with my boys threw a monkey wrench into my plans. If you have a moment after reading, please leave a comment or two. As always thank you for dropping in and enjoy!!

_Jack held out the small phone to Rachel. At first he could see that she didn't want to take it, that she was scared of what Finn might say to her, but after several seconds she accepted the phone from him and put it to her ear._

_"Finn." She breathed into the phone, and that one word, his name held so many emotions that it almost brought him to his knees. He had left her, abandoned her to tackle New York on her own. He wasn't surprised that she made it, he knew she would, but she would have been terrified. She would have felt so alone, so bereft without him and he was an ass for having put her through that. Through that and God knows what else over the last fifteen years. No more, he wouldn't be the cause of anymore of her pain, her doubts._

_"Rachel," he said, his voice filled with determination, filled with the power of everything he felt for her._

_"No matter what happens, and I mean no matter what, I am not leaving you. I'm not going back to Europe. I'm not going to risk my life to rescue strangers anymore. I'm not leaving you, not again, not ever."_

_"You've already left me. You have a fiancee," Rachel replied tears swimming in her eyes, her voice chocking on a sob._

_"Not anymore I don't."_

Finn took in a deep breath and held it. His life, his whole entire life now rested in the hands of one woman. A woman he had abandoned fifteen years ago, because he had been scared, because he had been afraid. No matter what he'd told her, no matter what he'd told himself, he had been afraid, he had believed he wouldn't be able to live up to her dreams. That he, Finn Hudson couldn't be, wouldn't be the man she needed him to be.

He had taken the part of her dreams that included him and shredded them into little tiny pieces. He didn't have the right to ask her to have faith in him, to believe in him and what he had felt for her, what he still felt for her. It was up to her, it had to be up to her because he was asking her to put herself back on that train platform and give him a second chance. He was asking her to trust that he wouldn't hurt her again, that he wouldn't leave her again. He knew the promises he was ready to make to her and for her, but she was the only one who had the right to hold him to those promises. Puck had been right, he loved her, had had always loved her, he would always love her. No matter where she was in this world, no matter who she was with, she was his, she had always been his, he had just been too stupid to realize it.

So he stood on a street in New York City, The Imperial Theater along with the buildings that had flanked the grand dame for over a century a burning pile of rubble, watching as people cried while first responders moved quickly and efficiently through the crowds. He stood with his back to his best friend and a woman who meant the world to them both, his eyes closed, a phone pressed to his ear, waiting with bated breath. Waiting to hear what the woman on the other end had to say, what Rachel Berry had to say to him.

"That's a mighty big step for you to be taking," he heard her say in a small voice, and he smiled. Finn smiled because he realized she had been holding her breath too.

"Not as big as you would think," he replied dragging in a lung full of air.

"It is when I'm not the one you should be having this conversation with," she retorted, a touch of that Rachel Berry sass entering into her voice. That made his smile grow even wider.

"You are the only person I should be having this conversation with," Finn informed her. "You're the only person I'm going to have this conversation with."

"I'm sure there is at least one other person who would disagree with you, two if you really think about it, and probably a third if we throw in my psychotic would be stalker," she said. It was funny how you knew what some one was trying to tell you, not by what they said, but by what they didn't.

"Remind me, and one day I'll tell you how I came to be engaged to a woman who isn't you."

"One day?" She asked, and he could hear that note in her voice, a note he knew she had reserved just for him.

"Yeah, one day, just not today," he replied.

"That is if I live long enough to hear the tale," she said, fear lacing her voice, making her sound small, vulnerable. He was going to kill the bastard who had put this fear in her. He was going to take a lot of pleasure of wrapping his hands around the fucker's throat and squeezing the life out of him. A lot of pleasure indeed.

"You'll come through this alive," he said soothingly. "Your psychotic stalker on the other hand will not be so fortunate."

"I'm scared Finn," she said. "Not just for me, but for all of us, you especially. The thought of you being hurt, the thought of you..."

"Rachel," he said fervently as he heard her voice break on a sob. "I can't promise you that everything will be fine in the end. I won't do that, but I know how strong you are, even if you can't remember that right now, I can and I do. Jack is going to start getting you ready to leave the hospital, and I along with a few members of my team will be there shortly."

"Finn," she said in a rush before he could end the call. "Please be careful."

"Always," he breathed and ended the call.

"So old man?" Puck said clasping Finn's shoulder. "What's the plan?"

"Who says I have a plan?" Finn asked turning to see his friend holding onto one Quinn Fabray very tightly. Like he held something precious and had not intentions of letting it go any time soon.

"You always have a plan," Puck replied. "That's why fifteen jacked up idiots follow you around the world, risking their lives to save people who can't save themselves. You always have a plan, why would that change now just because you happen to be in the same place with the only woman who has ever held your attention for longer than two seconds?"

"Sometimes I truly hate you," Finn replied giving his friend a dark look.

"That may be the case," Puck quipped. "But we both know that only occurs when I'm right about something."

"Thank God that doesn't happen often," Finn grinned at him.

"So, oh brilliant one," Puck said returning his friend's wide grin. "Regal us with your magnificence."

"Well," Finn drawled, his eyes shifting to Quinn. "We already have Ms. Fabray here, now we just need to get our hands on a few more people and head to the hospital. It's time to break one Ms. Rachel Berry out of there."

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

 

_No! No, No, No, NO! It was all unraveling, all of his plans, his dreams, his desires, they were all falling apart because of Finn God damned Hudson. He hated him, he hated that Finn had the life that someone like him could never have. He hated how everything came so easily to the smug bastard. He hated how Finn had everything he wanted, everything that should have been his, everything that was his. He had to kill him, he hadn't wanted to kill him, but now that had changed. Now he needed to kill him. Maybe that had been the answer all along, maybe the reason it was all falling apart was due to the fact that he hadn't killed Finn._

_Finn was suppose to have suffered, he had planned for Finn to go through life knowing that she had chosen him, that she loved him more, that she wanted him more. He had wanted Finn to hurt, to break under the knowledge that the woman he loved wanted another man. Killing Finn hadn't been a part of the plan, at least not the original plan, but everything was different now. Rachel had fully grown into her talent, achieving the success she had dreamed of, and he had been there for it. He had been there for it, for her, and he'd be damned if Finn Hudson would take her from him._

_If the situation at The Imperial had gone accordingly, he would have gotten rid of Finn, Puck and Sam. He had felt as small twinge of guilt when he realized there was a good chance that Sam would die in the explosion. Sam was a husband, and a father with young children who still depended on him. He also loved Rachel, but his love for her was like that of a brother, strong, pure, supportive. Wars tended to have unforeseen casualties, and there was no doubt in his mind that this was war. He just couldn't risk Sam coming down on Finn's side. Losing Sam would devastate Mercedes, possibly even destroy her, but he'd find some way to make it right._

_That's right, that's right. The voice chanted in the dark recesses of his mind. We have to kill him. He has to die, he has to die. You should have gotten rid of him years ago, before it all happened, before it all came together._

_No, no, no, he thought tugging at his hair as the voices grew louder; they always grew louder making it harder for him to think, harder for him to plan, and he had to plan. Out witting, out smarting Finn would be no easy task. Long gone was the boy who had put Rachel on a train bound for New York, in his place was a man confident in himself, his abilities and a natural leader. Qualities that were hard to compete with under normal circumstances, but throw in the fact that Rachel had loved Finn so deeply the option of his continuing to live was out of the question._

_Yes! Kill him, kill him! We need to kill him now! Don't wait, no waiting, no waiting to kill the Hudson! If we wait, he'll get away! He'll get away if we wait!_

_He couldn't turn the voices off, and when he tried to ignore them, they only grew louder. The only way to get them to quiet down was to give them what they wanted, or at least something close to it. They would be appeased for a time by someone else, but who? Who should die today?_

_Finn! We want Finn!_

_No, it can't be Finn, at least not today. One day, one day soon, but not today. Today belongs to someone else. But who? Who should it be, who could it be?_

_Tell us! Tell US! TELL US NOW!_

_You must be patient my little friends. If I tell you now then it wouldn't be a surprise, and it has to be a surprise. Everybody loves surprises, well almost everyone._

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

"Ezra, Javier and Malcolm are already at the safe house," Finn said, as he slid into the driver's seat of a large white SUV, and Layla slid in next to him. He could feel the tension as Puck and Quinn slid into the the back seat, and he stole a quick glance at his friend in the rear view mirror.

"What?" Finn asked noting the look of amusement on Puck's face.

"I'm not sure who is in more danger," Puck replied his face and voice all serious. "Those of us who have willingly gotten into this very large weapon of destruction, or all those innocent New York drivers who have no idea about what is heading their way."

"So," Finn drawled shooting his friend a dirty look. "You'd rather be the one driving?"

"No!" Layla answered forcibly before Puck could even open his mouth. "Puck driving in New York City would probably end very badly for a lot of innocent bystanders, myself included. And should Ms. Fabray here not sustain a serious injury she would then need to spend several hours trying to get the two of you released from a prison cell, and your precious Ms. Berry would be stuck at the hospital until Eric could arrange another team to safely move her."

"Your concern for Ms. Berry's welfare is touching," Finn replied dryly.

"As you've pointed out on more than one occasion," Layla said all sweetness and smiles. "The client is our only priority, the client always comes first and we do everything to protect the client."

"Duly noted," Finn said with just a hint of anger in his tone. "But I'm thinking we may need to alter the parameters of your client liaison position in the near future."

"And why exactly did we need four vehicles of various makes and models to transport one person?" Layla asked as she pointedly ignored Finn's last statement.

"As you just so succinctly put it," Finn replied. "The client is our only priority, and we will do everything to protect our client."

"Their relationship must be exhausting to watch," Quinn mouthed to Puck.

"Sweetheart," Puck said in a low voice as he nipped the lobe of her ear. "We've got nothing on the two of them."

"You two keep it up with the whispers and sly comments," Finn said as the four of them exited the vehicle. "You will be walking to the safe house from here."

"Well that's an order I am more than capable of fulfilling," Puck replied pulling Quinn into his arms for a long, passionate kiss.

"Really," Layla said her tone one filled with disgust at their very public display. "That's your idea of complying with an order?"

"Funny how neither of us can whisper, or make any sly comments when our lips are busy with other things," Puck answered, throwing Layla a satisfied smirk. One he knew would piss her off, but he couldn't seem to help needling her, so he didn't even try.

"It's good to have someone in your life who can bring your whole world to a dead stop with a few stolen kisses," Quinn agreed a little out of breath from Puck's kisses.

"Behave Quinn," Finn chuckled as they entered the hospital lobby.

"This is behaving Finn Hudson," she replied with a grin. "Or have you forgotten high school already?"

"No, you little she devil," Finn laughed. "There is no way I can ever forget our time in high school, and that's why I'm glad Puck is the one who has to try and handle you now."

"Oh I plan to give Ms. Fabray here my full and undivided attention," Puck interjected.

"I'm not sure which one of you I feel sorrier for," Finn said laughing. "Thank you for diverting the press so that we can get Rachel out of here with as little fanfare as possible. Oh, and for almost getting blown to hell and back so that Puck here could realize what he stood to lose."

"Well," Quinn hedged, and Finn couldn't help but hear the uncertainty in her voice. "Let's not get too excited too fast. We both know how mercurial Puck can be."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Puck, or his long term commitment. We should be down and ready to get out of here quickly," Finn said leaning in to brush a kiss across her temple, before sprinting off to catch up with Puck and Layla.

Finn thought about how unpredictable life could be as they rode up to the ICU floor in silence, all three of them caught up in their own thoughts. Almost two years ago he had decided to give up the Hudson Group, settle in either Paris or Madrid, and start a family. That decision had been brought on by an article that was published in one of many tabloids, and then going viral within a few short days.

The headline had been simple, the punch to his gut had been anything but. **Broadway Star Rachel Berry To Wed Long Time Friend Jesse St. James**. He'd been speechless after reading the headline, but after reading the entire article, Finn felt as if some one had ripped his heart from his chest. There had been speculation, and confirmation from those "close" to the couple that they were expecting their first child. A baby. Rachel was going to have a baby. Jesse St. James' baby. And she was going to marry him. It had left him reeling, stunned and a liability to his team. He hadn't been the reliable team leader, the front man they all depended on and it had almost gotten them, and their client killed.

It had been a wake up call, and a brutal one at that. He gave the team a much needed break, and while they had gone off to visit family or friends, he had been on a one man mission to purge himself of every thought, and every memory he had of Rachel Berry. He had been totally unsuccessful, and that was how Layla found him. She had become worried when no one had heard from him in over two weeks. He had given them all six weeks, but it was mandatory that they check in with him or Layla every two weeks. He hadn't, so she tracked him down. Once she found him, drunk and depressed in some back water bar, she dried him out, and reminded him that there were people who depended on him, people who cared about him, people who loved him.

It had been the proverbial dash of cold water that he had needed, but when the door to Rachel's room slid open and he saw her sitting in a wheel chair looking pale and frightened, he realized his responses to those tabloid headlines had been the wrong one. Erasing her from his world, convincing himself to move on, asking another woman to marry him; those had been all the wrong choices, all the wrong answers. He should have hopped the first flight back to the States, he should have told her then that he wasn't ready to give them up, and until she actually said, "I Do" to St. James; he would fight. He would fight for her, he would fight to have her back in his life, he would fight to get back into her heart, he would move heaven and Earth and hell to make her his again.

"I gave her the last shot of hopper about thirty minutes ago," Jack said capturing Finn's attention. "So we have a couple of hours before she's out cold."

"And we won't be able to move her or give her another shot for a least eighteen hours after that," Finn acknowledged. "She doesn't look like she's been fighting for her life the last couple of days."

"You know she isn't out of the woods," the big man said to him. "Her system tolerated the effects of the drug well, so she's healing fast, but an infection or any kinds of stress, could have her body spiral completely out of control."

"I know Jack," Finn said as Rachel's dad, Hiram joined them. "Damn it, I'm not going to lose her. The last fifteen years were pure torture, I don't plan on living the next fifteen without her."

"Son," Hiram said. "You have a very tough road ahead of you, and I'm not just referring to the fact that some psycho wants to kill her."

"I've walked down some pretty tough roads lately," Finn said facing Rachel's father. "And I can tell you the rewards at the end of any one of them are nothing compared to being with her for just one day. But we are wasting time, and we don't have a lot of that particular commodity at our disposal right now."

"As my mother was so fond of say, it will all come out in the wash," Hiram agreed. "I want her safe, and I'm willing to sacrifice everything I have to make her feel that way, but she's terrified of leaving."

"He's right," Jack said, agreeing with the older man. "She so scared right now, so much so that she has come close to having a panic attack. And her anxiety level is through the roof; you're going to have to be very careful with whatever steps you plan on taking with her."

"Rachel is a lot tougher than you may think," Finn said to his friend as a smile spread across his face when his eyes met her's. "She just needs to be reminded of it from time to time. So what do you say gentleman, let's get this show on the road."

Finn walked over to Rachel, and squatted down beside her. She always made him feel like he was ten feet tall, like he could slay dragons. He silently vowed to stand between her and anything that wished to do her harm. From this day forward, he was her shield, and he'd have to be dead before anyone would get close enough to lay hands on her.

"I'm scared Finn," she said to him, fear making her voice small.

"One step at a time," Finn said as their entourage moved out of the ICU room and headed towards the elevators. "My team is highly trained, and I have absolute confidence in their abilities."

"But there's so many places out there this person could be hiding," she replied her body visibly shaking when the elevator doors opened into the hospital's large lobby.

There were so many people coming and going, doctors, nurses, patients and he could tell all the activity was setting Rachel's already frayed nerves on edge. He knew she wasn't in any pain, one of the many perks of the drug they all called hopper. It delivered a stronger punch than any other prescription pain medication available in the world, but without the groggy side effects or high levels of possible addictions. Finn nodded to Sam and Puck, and the two men moved, placing themselves in front and slightly to either side of Rachel's wheel chair. He knew seeing them would make her a little more comfortable, if someone wanted to get to her, they'd have to go through them first.

Finn let her father push the wheelchair, after he told the nice young man from hospital transport that he didn't give a rat's ass about hospital policy, but if he put a single hand on Rachel's wheelchair he'd need several months of physical therapy just to write his name. The nice young man left without saying another world. Jack was on her left side, and one look at him had people giving them a wide berth. He had to admit that Jack was one scary looking dude. He was walking on her right side, and as they got closer to the hospital's main exit he had Hiram bring them to a stop. For the most part people ignored them, too busy within their own world to give them more than a passing glance.

"Some of my team has moved most of your family and friends to an undisclosed location. We don't want the press knowing where we are going, so we are actually still booked at the hotel, and we've been moving in small groups, and leaving the city by different routes. I hope you are OK with my driving abilities, because well, you really don't have a choice."

"Finn," she said, the tiny smile brought on by his driving disappearing. "I'm scared to go out there. It feels safer in here. Couldn't we just stay here, in the hospital?"

This was the reason he had decided to leave by the main lobby instead of the several exits that led to parking garages, cab stands, or transit entrances. The safety she felt about being in the hospital was an illusion, and one he had to dispel. He also had to remind her that she was strong, stronger than the pale shadow of the woman who was currently sitting in this wheel chair, and that she had some pretty awesome friends to boot.

"The safety you feel here isn't actually real," he said taking her very small, very cold hand into his larger one. "There is actually no one monitoring who is coming or going, the information desk is just that. To find out how to get from this point to the next one, but no one is required to leave id, and most people are not even stopping at the information desk. Anyone can come in, or out unchallenged."

He took a surreptitious glance towards the courtyard directly beyond the lobby doors to see that all four vehicles were there and waiting. No one would challenge them, or try to make them move until he was ready for them to leave. Finn glanced to his right, and once he spotted Quinn sitting in large group of plush chairs, he nodded and Hiram pushed the wheelchair in Quinn's direction.

"Plus you have to give yourself and your friends some credit," Finn said looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "You guys a pretty special, and a good friend of mine once told me, "That if you are a part of something special, that makes you special too."

_You know the bed feels warmer_   
_Sleeping here alone_   
_You know I dream in color_   
_And do the things I want_

Rachel's head snapped to the right when she heard Santana's sultry voice, and a small tremulous smile began to curve her lips. And damned if Santana wasn't wearing the same black dress they had used for Regional's that year.

_You think you got the best of me_   
_Think you've had the last laugh_   
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_   
_Think you left me broken down_   
_Think that I'd come running back_   
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

Tears immediately sprang into her eyes, when Quinn stood up and sung the part of the song that had originally been sung by Brittany. Rachel still missed Brittany, they all did, especially Santana and Sebastian more than any of them. People stopped, caught by the singing and were quickly drawn into the impromptu performance.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_   
_Stand a little taller_   
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_   
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_   
_Footsteps even lighter_   
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_   
_Just me, myself and I_   
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_   
_Stand a little taller_   
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

When Mercedes and Tina joined into the chorus, Rachel was unable to keep the flood gates closed any longer, and tears streamed unchecked down her face. Her friends, her very dear, very special friends were letting her know they were here for her. They were all special and because she was one of them, she was special too. She loved them all, but she really loved the man standing next to her, holding her hand in his. He did this. She didn't know how he managed it, but he knew she needed something, something other than herself to believe in.

"Thank you," she said tugging on his hand to get his attention. "I know with you beside, I'll get through this."

"No," he said leaning down to brush a kiss across her cheek. "We'll get through this, together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize about the song lyrics, but it's Glee and music just seems like a pre-request. Once again thanks for reading and letting me know what you think.


	15. Everybody Loves Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to clarify my time line for some who may be curious. Although this fanfic is set 15 years into the future, those years start from the end of season 3. I am not using anything that happened after the third season, so there will be no characters or events from seasons 4 through 6. As always. thanks for dropping in and enjoy. And if you have a moment (or two), let me know you think with a comment.

_He couldn't turn the voices off, and when he tried to ignore them, they only grew louder. The only way to get them to quiet down was to give them what they wanted, or at least something close to it. They would be appeased for a time by some one else, but who? Who should die today?_

_Finn! We want Finn!_

_No, it can't be Finn, at least not today. One day, one day soon, but not today. Today belongs to someone else. But who? Who should it be, who could it be?_

_Tell us! Tell US! TELL US NOW!_

_You must be patient my little friends. If I tell you now then it wouldn't be a surprise, and it has to be a surprise. Everybody loves surprises, well almost everyone._

_He was a patient man, a very patient man. After all, good things come to those who wait, and if patience was a virtue, then he was most assuredly a virtuous man. When he was younger, so much younger than he was now, he scoffed at the idea of waiting as the young so often did. He had wanted instant gratification, not knowing or understanding that the wait brought a level of anticipation that was more gratifying than the kill. And he hadn't wanted to be a killer, at least not at first, but then some had to be removed and others had to be punished. Rachel had needed punishing, and though it tore at him, it had been necessary._

_Finn needs to be punished!! Finn needs to die!! We want Finn!! Give us FINN!! GIVE US FINN NOW!!_

_No my pretties; not yet. Finn has to be last. We have to show her that I am the only one who can protect her. That I am the only one who loves her the best. That I am the only one she needs. I will give you Finn, but he has to be the last. Today belongs to someone else, someone pretty, someone sweet._

_A slow smile spread across his face, a smile filled with the satisfaction that the end was very near. That all of his planning, all of his waiting were about to pay off. He was so close to having what he wanted, and there was no way in hell he would let anyone get in his way. He had come too far, sacrificed too much to arrive at this moment. Rachel was his, all his and he had no intentions of sharing her, with anyone, now or ever. So he sucked in a deep breath, let it out slowly and knocked on the door in front of him. He didn't have to wait long before the door was opened by a petite, pixie faced woman with long reddish brown hair._

_"Hello Sugar," he said all charm and graciousness as he stepped through the door. "It's been a very long time, a very long time indeed."_

 

_***********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

 

She felt warm, protected, safe. She burrowed a little closer to the warmth, not wanting these feelings to end, needing to hold on for just a few more minutes. She let out a small satisfied sigh, and then jerked awake as a stab of hot pain pierced her chest. Her eyes flew open and tears began to track down her cheeks as she desperately tried not scream out in agony.

"It's OK," a male voice soothed, the bed dipping a little under his weight as he sat next to her.

"You need to take these, it will help ease that pain."

It took her few agonizing minutes, but Rachel managed to focus on the man sitting on the edge of the bed, holding out a glass of water and a little paper cup. There had been a moment of absolute terror when she had heard his voice, and realized it wasn't Finn, Puck or Jack who had spoken. That fear immediately evaporated when her eyes met his warm, smiling gaze as she took the items from him with a tremulous smile, quickly downing the pills and the water.

"I didn't know you were here," she said settling back into the mound of pillows that seemed to have her completely surrounded.

"Now why wouldn't I be?" he asked her with a smile.

"Because you're suppose to be in Barcelona," she said throwing him her fiercest scowl.

"Yes," he replied with a slight nod of his head. She marveled that he still had great hair with almost no gray, and no hint of a receding hair line. "And Jesse is suppose to be in Hong Kong, and the wonder twins are suppose to be on covert rescue operations in and around Europe, but they are all here. How would it look if I wasn't?"

"It would look like you were doing your job," she huffed.

"I see we have been letting you spend way too much time with Artie," he said chuckling. "Seems his influence has turned you into quite the slave driver."

"The wonder twins?" she asked with a raised eyebrow neatly steering the conversation away from her.

"At times it fits them very well," he replied chuckling at her disgruntled expression.

"Rachel, how are you doing, honestly, how are you?"

"I don't know," Rachel answered her voice barely above a whisper as her eyes began to water. "I mean, how am I suppose to feel? Someone wanted me dead, may still want me dead. I'm scared, so damn scared and I have no idea what to do. What are you suppose to do in this situation?"

"Pray like hell that he's caught before he can hurt you again," was his reply. He picked up her hand, intertwining their fingers. "And then there's Finn."

"And then there's Finn," she agreed wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're going to think I'm bat shit crazy, but when I saw him, when I..." she had to stop as a sob escaped from her.

"When he touched me, I realized that I hadn't just missed him, but I ached at the loss of him in my life," Rachel continued in a tremulous voice. "I have no idea how I managed to live these last fifteen years without him, and by God I don't want to try to go another fifteen years with him half way around the world."

"If I had known this was what it would take to get him back, I would've stabbed myself years ago," she whispered.

"Yeah, your right," he said smiling at her. "Bat shit crazy."

"Since you two are giving out diagnosis, what would you say was my problem?" Finn asked from the doorway.

"You, Finn Hudson, are just plain stupid," the man said getting up and crossing the room to pull Finn into a tight hug.

"I've missed you too Mr. Shue," Finn replied pulling back so he could look into his mentor's face.

"Finn, it's good to have you here," Will said. "And stop calling me Mr. Shue, I'm not that much older than the lot of you."

"I don't know Will," Finn said as a sly smile crossed his lips. "The gray hairs you are sporting say otherwise."

"You think you're so funny," the other man replied his tone lighthearted, and Finn felt something in his chest loosen. He had missed this, he had missed out on the lives of his friends and family. Time, fifteen years worth of time, fifteen years of joy and heartbreak, fifteen years of being with people who you loved and who loved you. He had missed most of it, and there was no way for him to get any of it back. Life was too short, too damn short.

"I know," Will said looking into the eyes of the young man that stood before him. "Right now you are second guessing every decision you made since the train station, and you aren't liking what you see. You can't go back, you can't change it, all you can do is learn from it and move forward."

"I was so scared," Finn said to him, his voice low. "I'm a grown ass man, and I was scared too death."

"Don't beat yourself up too badly," Will replied. "That "road" is a two way street; she could have come to you, but she didn't. Just like you she was scared, scared of being rejected and hurt; and just like you she is still scared."

"I'm feeling a tad left out over here," Rachel said as she watched them.

"Well we certainly can't have that," Will said turning back to look at her. "Fair warning," he said to Finn as they walked over to the bed. "She still needs to be the center of everyone's universe."

"I am more than happy to lay down at her feet, and worship at her temple," Finn said directing a cheeky grin to Rachel.

"And everyone wonders why she is such a diva," Will complained exasperated.

"That's as it should be," Rachel said throwing Will an imperious look, and treating Finn to one of her dazzling smiles.

"Are you up for some company," Finn asked as he sat down on the bed next to her. He needed to be close to her, to draw in her unique scent of wildflowers and jasmine. "Cause I have a room full of people downstairs that would love to see you."

"Who?" She asked him in a tentative whisper.

"A lot of people who love and adore you," he assured her. "And my team, who will love and adore you as soon as they meet you. And if you give any of them that dazzling smile, they'll worship at your temple as well."

"Hmmm," she purred as she took hold of his hands. "I think that smile might be reserved for a special mercenary friend of mine."

"That's as it should be," he drawled, closing the distance between them to gently caress her lips with his own.

"I would tell you two to get a room, but looks like you've already done that." They pulled apart to see Noah standing in the doorway, and Will leaning against the dresser closest to the door. "Should I tell the people downstairs that the two of you are otherwise occupied, and you'll see them in the morning?"

"It's refreshing to know that some things never change, no matter how much time has passed," Quinn said slipping around Noah. "Puck, you are such a smart ass."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint," he replied pulling her into his arms. "And this way you'll always know what to expect."

"I may need to reevaluate this relationship," Quinn said lightly.

"Like hell you will," he growled close to her ear. "You're mine, and I'm not planning on letting you go any time in the foreseeable future."

Quinn's world had tilted a little when he had drawn her flush against his solid chest, and it damn near exploded when he growled against her ear. The caress of his tongue had her eyes fluttering closed, only to have them fly back open when he nipped her earlobe, causing delicious waves of heat to flood her body. She fought the urge to turn, and draw him down for a soul shattering kiss. Later, they would have plenty of time later for her to reacquaint herself with Noah Puckerman's extremely toned body.

"Rachel, you don't have to come down, everyone would understand," Quinn said directing her attention to her friend. "Your dads would like to see you, they're needing reassurance that you really will be alright."

"No," Rachel replied. "I want to see everyone, especially my dads. They aren't the only ones needing reassuring, and little bit of normalcy can't hurt. I need to start dealing with this instead of hiding and hoping it will all go away."

"Do you think you can manage the steps? Finn asked her as she moved the blankets that were surrounding her. "If not, I'll be more than happy to carry you."

"I'm not sure, but hitching a ride downstairs in your arms may not be seen as normal," she said, once again gracing him with that dazzling smile.

"I live to fulfill your every desire," he replied playfully, as he helped her too her feet.

"Be careful," Rachel said. "I might just hold you to that declaration."

"I hope you do," Finn replied, suddenly serious. "Don't let me go Rachel, no matter what happens in the next few days, don't let me go."

Something in his voice caught her attention, and when she looked into his eyes she felt her heart begin to hammer. He was serious, so serious it made her ache to pull him into her arms, but she knew if she did they'd never make it downstairs. Well, they'd make it down there eventually, just not at this moment, or the next, and probably not the next sixty or sixty thousand moments.

Rachel was more than grateful to have him with her as she made it out of the large bedroom. She noted that they were alone, and she guessed their friends had slipped out quietly while they bantered back and forth. By the time they made it to the door she was trembling, and she wasn't sure her legs wouldn't support her, but she was determined to soldier on.

"Don't push yourself too fast," Finn said drawing her into him. "Over exertion can wipe out all the progress you've made up to this point."

She tried to suppress the moan of relief that escaped her when Finn swung her up into his arms. Her arms naturally went around his neck, and she could feel his body quack with desire. She knew that surge of desire was what had him gritting his teeth, it had her gritting her own as well. As he began to move down the stairs, she took note of the large, airy room below them. There floor to ceiling windows that framed a view of the outside world so beautifully it made her gasp in delight. There was a large fireplace made from some sort of river rock that was absolutely gorgeous, and the furniture strategically placed around the large room looked comfortable and inviting.

Rachel took note of the people in the room, and felt her eyes begin to water. Her family, her friends; they were all there, and she knew it was because of her. They'd rally around her, protect her, and do anything to keep her safe. She loved them, all of them and she wasn't sure how she would ever repay them. Some one was missing, and though it shouldn't surprise her, it did?

"Jesse's not here," she said to Finn, but it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, and they all stopped talking at once.

"Not because of anything Finn did," Sam replied. "Well at least I don't think Finn did anything to him."

"I didn't," Finn said throwing his friend a dirty look. "But I'm sure I'll have plenty of opportunities later to have some one on one time with Mr. St. James."

"He volunteered to pick up Sugar from her apartment," Kurt said. "Probably got caught in traffic, and that's why they're not here yet."

"No," Layla said interrupting Kurt as she ended a call on her cell phone. "Detective Grace informed me that officers responding to an anonymous tip have found Sugar Motta. She's most certainly not stuck in traffic. Someone strangled her to death in her apartment."


End file.
